


You Found Me

by coffeelover222



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M, Fangtasia (True Blood)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeelover222/pseuds/coffeelover222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alyssa joins the FOTS to rescue her cousin. In the end, she meets someone who saves her from herself. Godric x oc. Maybe Eric x oc x Godric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Sookie?" I whispered frantically, opening doors looking for my trapped cousin.

The dim lighting and massive amounts of silver lying around this fucked-up church are beginning to give me a major headache behind my eyes. I am so done with this anti-vampire shit. When I heard my parents mention Sookie being held against her will, suddenly I became "enlighten with God and that Satan's creatures roamed at night". I knew what I had to do.

"Lizzie, what are you doing here?" Sookie gasped stunned, but thankfully for the keys to the locked cell in my hand.

"Who's this schmuck?" I asked while trying to find the right key that would open the lock.

"He ratted us out,"

"Us?"

"Long story."

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Gabe hissed slamming open the door.

Shit.

"The fuck I'm doing? I am following Steve's order of taking the fangbanger to the altar to burn with the vamp at sunrise," I retorted boldly, putting on my best pissed off face.

For a mere moment, he bought it before something dawned on him.

"Mr. Newlin, you mean to say." Gabe corrected, lunging towards me, wrapping a suffocating grip around my neck.

Sookie pleaded and begged for him to stop. The lack of air made my vision and mind blur, I tried to pry his grip from me, but it was useless. The black spots grew and fizzled, growing closer to their goal of overtaking me. I stopped struggling and let go, taking the plunge into what would let me see the one person that haunted me. Olivia.

At last, anguish and guilt waned from my soul.

The return of air was overwhelming, the hard metal chain-linked fence stung even more as I was catapulted into it. Struggling to open my eyes, the fuzzy outline of a man appeared in front of me. He reached around me, breaking the lock with his hand as if nothing. Sookie rushed to steady me and asking if I was all right. I nodded weakly. I barely noticed the guy, who ratted Sookie out, quickly escaping through the door without looking back. My focus was mainly on the boy who saved me.

Vampire. His soft hazel eyes bore into mine asking the obvious question. Are you really fine? I didn't respond because I knew what my answer would truly be. You shouldn't have stopped him. I glanced over at Gabe's still body.

He cleared his throat and glanced to the door, expecting someone. The whizzing noise and the appearance of a tall blond vampire took Sookie's attention away from me.

"Godric." The blond man kneeled with a smile gracing his lips.

"My child, you sent humans. Why?" Godric asked.

"I was desperate. They took you." Eric rose to his feet.

"Get these two out. Spill no blood on your way out." Hazel eyes sent a quick glance at me.

"Made a friend, Sookie?" Eric asked.

"She's my cousin who has a ton of explaining to do," Sookie hissed.

"She's with the fellowship?" Eric spat vehemently, taking a step closer to me.

"Eric, back down," Godric quickly intervened.

"I will explain later, but I have to get back. I will cause a distraction then you guys get out together," I stated.

"Absolutely not! You are coming with us," Sookie yelled pissed.

I pinched the brink of my nose taking a few steps away from Sookie. A cool hand touched my arm, sending shocks through my body like a live wire. My mind reeled from Godric's touch, my eyes; however, melted into his hazel ones. His lips taut with unspoken words while his expression spoke a thousand.

"Fine," I replied dryly.

Godric's hand retracted shaking slightly before he spoke, "Let's go."

We made it to the church's double doors, meeting a group of four guards stationed also.

"Let me try something, if it doesn't work than you can knock them out," I pleaded with Godric and Eric. Godric nodded while Eric rolled his eyes.

I turned the corner running at full speed, hunching over letting out a fake gasp before telling them that there has been a breach out by the cabins. That I had escaped from the fangers. The damn suckers bought it, taking off running. After they left, I laughed, a cheesy grin plastered on my face.

"You said I couldn't act," I sneered at Sookie, following them into the church.

She shrugged at me, remembering her words from a few years ago when I was in a school play.

"Jason fucking Stackhouse!" Sookie screamed.

Jason was plowing Sarah Newlin on the altar.

I was laughing hysterically, the two quickly pulled their clothes on. Sarah disappeared faster than a bullet from a gun.

Eric growled in annoyance.

"Sookie? Alyssa? What are you guys doing here?"

Sookie let out a frustrated groan. The doors reopened with a group of forty people surround us with silver and stakes. Surprise, surprise, Steve Newlin at the head out the group. We were surrounded.

"Well look at this, a family reunion. Now Jason, Alyssa, I will give you one chance to make the right choice," Newlin explained wiggling his finger at us.

"No fucking way," Jason boomed.

"Fine, Alyssa are you a traitor to your race now too?" Newlin asked, my parents stepped forward.

"Sweetie, come here," My mother crooned her eyes hard.

"Mom." The tears filled my eyes, my parents would hate me forever.

I walked forward towards Newlin and took my place behind him. He grinned. Sookie and Jason looked devastated. Eric didn't look surprised. Godric looked taken aback.

"Now, what to do with you?" Steve sneered his goons holding weapons and silver stepped forwards eagerly.

I glanced down at the revolver in Newlin's back pocket, where he always kept it. Without hesitance, I pulled it from his pocket and kicked him hard in the back. He fell a few feet forward on his face.

"Stay back!" I threatened, pointing the gun at the crowd behind me. They gasped and moved a good distance from me.

"Why people are more afraid of guns than vampires is beyond me," I muttered bringing the gun down to the man on his knees.

"You won't shoot me. You don't have the guts." Newlin let out a cruel snarl.

Pulling the trigger, bracing my arms a bullet flew into his right leg.

"Whoops," I whispered enjoying his suffering.

"Kill me then, God will give you what you deserve, you treacherous bitch."

"It's not God that scares me but people like you, ignorant, cruel, and all around batshit crazy. I've learned not to argue with crazy. You made this personal when you took Sookie hostage and when you brainwashed my parents after my sister was slaughter by a vampire. That was all you. You're a pathetic sack of shit who teaches people to hate what they don't understand. I hate you, but I hate myself more. I can't forgive myself for some things, but putting a bullet in your head I could live with," I lean down to his ear, "but I believe a more proper punishment would be for you to have your mind wiped by who you despise," He looked at me, eyes pleading at the servility of my words.

"Everyone, go home unless you are willing to die for this man's madness." Godric's authority spread, the crowd dispersed. Eric was soon at work with Newlin's mind, grinning evilly. When I caught sight of my parents I was saddened; my father shook his head at me disgustedly.

"Dad! Mom!" Dropping the gun to the floor, I ran to them.

Mom opened her arms to give me a hug. I received a wicked slap instead. Less than a second later, Godric had her hand twisted behind her. His fangs were down, looking fucking terrifying livid.

"You will not raise a hand to her again. If you do, I will make sure of it that you don't have a hand to raise." Godric pushed her towards the door. Dad wrapped an arm around her before pulling her towards the door.

"It should have been you." My father's eyes full of pure hatred.

I choked on the sob in the back of my throat as they walked out. Sookie wrapped her arms around me, the sobs wracked my body fully. Sookie passed me to Jason when a dark-haired vampire appeared. They hugged, I assume it was her boyfriend, Bill, the she gushed to me about. My throat burned and my eyes were sore, I was out of tears now. Jason loosened his grip, following Sookie and Bill outside. I glanced back to see Eric and Godric talking a few feet behind me. Godric caught my eyes and stopped talking. I quickly turned around and blushed before picking up my pace to catch up with Jason.

Sookie offered to braid my hair after I showered. I declined, parting it to the side and leaving it down. Despite being clean and in new clothes, I was gutted and empty on the inside. The feeling of guilt and hurt radiated through me stopping me from feeling the happiness of Sookie.

We were in Godric's house or 'den' as Sookie called it. I pulled on some of Sookie's jeans and a gray cardigan when Jason came in to tell us that the party was in full swing.

The line of people waiting to talk to Godric was long, Sookie went to find Bill leaving me to stand awkwardly. I felt out of place when Eric appears beside me.

"Alyssa, correct?" His blue eyes amused.

"Just Lyssa actually, Eric, I presume?" My eyes flickered to Godric who was watching us intently.

"Brilliant idea to glamour Newlin instead of killing him. If it was me, I would have ripped out his heart right there and then," He admitted crossing his arms, scanning the room.

"Lucky for him that I am not you then." A slight smile graced his face before it disappeared.

"Ah, there you are. Bill, this is my cousin Alyssa." Sookie introduced us, I declined to shake his hand. He gave off a bad vibe, making my skin crawl. Sookie left to go talk to Isabel. Eric and Bill were death glaring at each other.

"Well, I'm going to go…over there." I pointed to a distant corner of the room. Eric rolled his eyes at me. I scampered away quickly. My eyes flickered to Godric, studying his features, his short brown hair, and calm hazel eyes. He's wearing a long gray shirt and jeans, different from the white cotton from earlier. My insides churn at the thought of him in a good way. My face flushes when he catches me staring. I bump into someone and quickly apologize. Stan. One of the creepy cowboy vampires that Godric introduced us to earlier.

"Hey, darlin. How would you like to be mine?" He purred leaning towards me, his eyes scanning me up and down.

"Um. No, thank you. Excuse me," I replied turning around.

I felt his hand on my shoulder, spinning me around. Stan let out a cry of pain and his hand was gone. Godric had his hand contorted at a nasty angle. His fangs were gleaming and his eyes glowed dangerously. Everyone quieted, shocked seeing Godric angry. Eric and Isabel appeared curious.

"She said no," Godric growled voice low.

Stan looked like he shit his pants. He nodded terrified, Godric lets go giving him a 'don't fuck with me' glare. Stan quickly retreated to another room. Godric took a deep relaxing breath turning to me.

"I apologize fully for Stan's inappropriate behavior, it will never happen again. I hope that you are unharmed." He frowned disdained.

"I think I need some air." I made my way out to the patio with Godric a few steps behind me.

I wrapped my arms around myself tightly. Godric stood inches from me, we looked out at the city lights. My skin itched to step closer to him, the feeling gnawed at my insides for a few silent minutes.

"Godric?" I whispered softly meeting his eyes.

"Yes, Lyssa?" His eyes flickered to mine as he took a step closer to me.

"Why did you save me from Gabe?"

"For most of my time, I was a savage, an uncaring monster, because that's all I thought I was. I barely dealt with all the chaos and destruction I caused until I observed my victims. Eventually, I found my humanity in others. Saving you doesn't excuse me for my sins, but it makes me feel a deal better than the latter."

"Don't tell Sookie or Jason, but before you showed up, for a few seconds, I greeted death willingly. Everything went away, it was the most liberating experience of my life."

A tear streaked down my face, Godric caught it with his fingertip. My eyes closed when his palm gingerly held my cheek. He embraced me gently, it was the safest I had ever felt in my life.

"I imagine death that way for myself; however, I believe you will reach a time when life is more liberating than death," Godric whispered to me, his breath intoxicating.

I believed him.

"Godric." Eric leaned out the sliding door. His eyes widening at the sight of us. Godric made no effort to move, only acknowledged his child with a nod.

"Am I interrupting something?" Eric smirked.

"Are you talking?" I asked raising my eyes at him. Godric smirks at me, eyes playful.

"I guess I have my answer. The line to talk to you is growing again. Sookie is also looking for you, Lyssa."

I groaned and pulled away from Godric.

"She better not gush about her creep of a boyfriend," I muttered underneath my breath to myself.

Godric chuckled. Eric laughed.

With his hand on the small of my back, Godric lead us back into the house. I observed Sookie talking with Isabel. They both smiled at us, Isabel grinning when she saw Godric's hand. Sookie scowled. Godric took his spot back in his chair. I approached Sookie and Isabel.

"So, Lyssa, are you staying here to go back to school in the fall?" Isabel asked kindly.

"I actually already graduated. My parents decided to move when I finished my studies a few months ago," I admitted wincing at the word parents.

"But you are only seventeen," Sookie stated surprised unaware of this.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"You are coming back to Bon Temp with me aren't you?" Sookie narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

A tense moment passed, Isabel changed the subject, talking about the new spring fashions. I excused myself to use the bathroom.

"Um, excuse me, everyone. I have a message," It was silent, the familiar man drew in a shaky breath.

It was the man who gave me a tour of the fellowship's church a few days earlier.

"Taylor, isn't it?" He recognized me instantaneously, taking a step away in the process.

"A message from Alan Summers. "

"Alyssa, get away from him!" Sookie screamed.

Taylor was covered head-to-toe in explosives and silver. I clocked him in the face, not feeling the impact of my hand from the adrenaline. He let out a hiss of pain. I jumped because the whizzing sound that flew by me. Godric snapped his wrist, rendering him from activating the bomb. Someone else did it. Taylor began to tick. Before I could blink, Godric whizzed me away from Taylor.

The blast threw us to the ground.

Screams of pain littered the air, a dead weight was on me making it hard to breathe. My vision twirled, sliding out from beneath Godric, viewing my cataclysmic surroundings. Hot tears rolled down my face, Godric's non-responsive bleeding body riddled with silver.

"Godric!" I cried, shaking him.

Eric appeared on the other side of him. His own clothes torn and covered in blood. His worried expression utterly heartbreaking to watch.

I scrambled around on the floor looking for something sharp. Closing my eyes, I ripped the glass over my wrist. The sharp pain tore a cry from my lips. Placing my bloody wrist in Godric's mouth, he soon bit down. My body squirming at the odd foreign feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

"Godric?" Eric examined his chest, watching the silver push out of him.

Intense hazel eyes gazed up at me. Godric retracted his fangs, slowly running his tongue over my wrist. My eyes rolled back, a slight moan escaping me. My cheeks turned scarlet red in embarrassment when Eric cleared his throat. Godric sat up wincing.

"You're hurt." He touched a nasty cut on my forehead.

"I'm fine. You, on the other hand, need to rest." Gingerly, I try to push him down.

"I am over two-thousand years old, Lyssa. I heal quickly." He hopped to his feet with Eric hovering next to him.

That made him 1,983 year age difference. My mother scolded me that a four year age difference would be too much. I told her that age was just a number. Godric's age doesn't matter really because he has the appearance of someone my age. Not that matters, Godric and I don't share a romantic relationship of any kind. Just an entirely platonic friendship based on mutual understanding and trust. I have only known him for one day anyways, that isn't much to go on. Not that I would have a clue on how the whole 'relationship' thing works anyway. Surely, Godric has a partner of some sort. Partner, as in either male or female, aka not me.

Shit, now I am rambling in my head.

"I have to check on Sookie and Jason," Stumbling as pain shot from my right hip.

"Eric will see to them." Godric threw a look to Eric.

Eric nodded and disappeared.

Godric wrapped an arm around me, giving support to lean on my at right leg. Isabel rushed over to us.

"Thank heavens, you two are okay.! What can I do Godric?" Her thick accent combined with tears.

"Isabel, call the hotel and have them reserve as many rooms as needed. Get anyone medical attention that needs it too," His voice calm despite what just occurred. "I'm glad that you are unharmed also."

She nodded, buzzing away like a mad woman.

Sookie, Bill, Jason, and Eric approached us. They clothes all torn and bloody, but alive thankfully.

"What the hell were you thinking, Lizzie?" She sobbed, pulling me into a fierce hug. I let her strangle me, wincing and grinding my teeth, trying to ignore the growing pain. I patted her hair, it was slimy with blood or, maybe, vampire chunks. I wiped it on her clothing, smiling. She pulled away, shaking her head at my antics.

"Jesus, Lys, you gave me a heart attack," Jason added before joining our hug fest.

"How heartwarming, now if we are done with hugs and tears. Who the fuck is Alan Summers? When are we going to go after him, cause I feel like I want to give him a quick, congenial visit before I tear his head off," Eric prompted cracking his fingers in anticipation.

A wave of nausea rolled through me. I was shaking.

"Lyssa?" Godric asked studying my face.

"Alan Summers is my father. He must have set off the bomb from another device. He must have been watching from afar in case something went wrong," I stated numbly.

Eric and Bill ran off to check the perimeter. They recognized my father's scent.

My father tried to kill me.

I kept my eyes open, despite how tired I was. Eric and Godric sat in the front seat talking in hushed voices. Jason was next to me, passed out and drooling on the window. Sookie was cradled in the backseat with Bill asleep also. Gazing out at the busy streets of Dallas was comforting to me for some reason. We had been driving for a while, traffic was congested.

The bleeding of my head had ceased leaving a dried, crusty layer covering my head. My hip still ached, but I convinced Godric that I didn't need medical attention. There had been others with limbs missing and glass embedded in them, they should be the first priority.

Minutes passed, Eric pulled into a giant hotel. We received curious stares from everyone as we entered. I walked closer to Godric and Eric, the looks a little too friendly for my taste. Approaching the front desk, Godric checked in, receiving four room keys. We stepped in the elevator. Twenty floors later, Godric handed Bill and Sookie a room key, Jason one, and myself one. Bill took Sookie down the hall before they turned down another hallway. Jason was a few rooms down from me. I was number 822. Glancing to see Eric and Godric enter the room next to mine before I quickly let myself into mine.

The walls were a steel gray color, a king sized bed covered in similar colored sheets. Very extravagant and modern by far the fanciest hotel I've ever stayed in.

I made my way to the bathroom to clean myself up. Feeling bad as the white towels turned a dark red while washing my face. Shit, my cut reopened, blood dripping onto the porcelain countertop.

The quick tap on the door drew my attention. Applying pressure to my wound before glancing through the peephole. Godric. I couldn't stop myself from grinning.

"Hey," I greeted opening the door.

He smiled at me before stepping inside. Setting the bag of what appeared to be clothes on the desk.

"Isabel thought you might have needed some clothes. I threw some stuff in too. If you want I can heal that cut up for you." He motioned for me to sit up on the counter.

"How, exactly?"

"Trust me." His fangs snapped down making me flinch. Godric bit down on his thumb. Cradling my head gently, he smeared his blood against the cut. Within seconds, the bleeding stopped.

"Thank you, Godric, for everything."

"Anytime, Lyssa."

"Godric, why were you at the church? You could have broken out and left anytime. Why didn't you?"

"I wanted to burn." He looked away ashamed.

"Oh, Godric." I hugged him tightly. He paused for a second before pulling me closer.

"You must be exhausted. Shower, order some food and go to bed. As being Sheriff of the area, I have some business to attend to tonight, but if you need me Eric will be next door." Godric smiled, walking towards the door.

"Godric?"

He paused at the doorframe, his hazel eyes lighting up.

"I never want you to burn, ever."

Godric bites his lip, smiling softly as if laughing at an inside joke.

My hands ran through my hair. Why did I say that? I never felt so foolish. I groaned, grabbing the bag on the desk. There were a variety of clothes, a ton actually, Isabel went all out. At the bottom of the bag, there was a toothbrush and some other essential too. The thing that caught my eye was the a wad of cash. 5,OOO dollars to be exact. I saw red.

I was slamming on Godric's door in less than ten seconds. Eric opened the door with only a towel wrapped around his waist. I stormed past him and his ridiculously perfect body.

"Where is Godric?" I fumed.

"In the shower, you surely are welcome to join him." Eric looked down at me amused.

"Isabel put 5,000 dollars at the bottom of my bag of clothes. I don't want it. So can you please return it to her?"

"Isn't it rude to return a gift?"

"I said please, didn't I?"

"Aren't you pushy tonight?"

"Do you want to get on my bad side, Northman? Cause you are doing a damn good job."

Eric tensed. His blue eye going cold.

"How do you know my last name?"

"Up until a week ago, Sookie and I would write letters to each other. I know more than you think." I set the cash down on the bed.

"Even about her reading minds?" Eric pushed stepping closer to me.

"Yes, everything. Now please tell Godric to-"

The bathroom door opened. Jesus Christ, do these two own any clothes?

Losing my train of thought, full on ogling a near-naked Godric for a good five seconds. Seeing his tribal tattoos, his chiseled six-fucking-pack, his hair wet and curling at the ends my brain nearly shut down.

"Tell me what exactly?" His innocent and worried tone reminded me that I shouldn't be looking at him.

The dots put together in my head. Eric and Godric. Godric and Eric. Duh! My cheeks flamed, I felt idiotic for not putting the pieces together sooner. I have been crushing on someone who was taken by another guy. I wanted to slap myself.

"Um. I came over to give Isabel's money back," I mumbled looking at the ground.

"Isabel can be quite the mother hen. She thinks of you fondly. Taking care of you in every way possible as she sees fit, for her money is nothing," Godric explained walking over to his dresser.

"I don't see it that way. The money makes me feel like a charity case," I stood my ground, crossing my arms.

"A cute one at that." Eric pinched my cheek.

"I will punch you," I hissed, glaring at him.

"Aw, her threatening is so adorable, don't you agree Godric?" Eric teased sarcastically.

"Eric, enough." Godric rolled his eyes.

"Well, as fun as this," I moved my hands between Eric and Godric. "is, I'm going back to my room.

I retreated quickly out of the room, not bothering to glance back at Godric. Returning to the bathroom, I turned on the water until it was almost boiling. My aching body melted underneath the hot water. The tears came back, rushing down my cheeks as I sobbed. I loved my parents so much, but I fucked everything up. It was my fault Olivia died. They have a right to hate me. I hate me. I hate myself for even thinking I deserved to be in a relationship. What would I bring to the table? Nothing except trouble.

My skin was glowing red from scrubbing my body raw. I put on a pair of black sweatpants along with a gray shirt. I scrubbed the blood of my converse in the sink before putting them back on.

My lack of appetite and waking up from the shower was beginning to make me go stir crazy. I paced for a while. Then watched an hour of bad infomercials before deciding that I needed some air.

The relieving feeling flooded my body. The cool city air did wonders more than stuffy sterile hotel room air did. It was liberating. I sat at the edge, dangling my feet in the air. I felt alive for the first time in months. My fingers held onto the concrete edge, scanning Dallas I realized how small I really was in the big picture, a minuscule drop in the ocean.

Forgetting about everything was like taking invisible baggage off my shoulders. I had always imagined death that way, no troubles, just relieving peace. My eyes lids shut, leaning over the ledge, I felt peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter was extremely difficult to write. I suppose it's because I am trying my best to stick with this story and not abandon it. I had a review from a guest that thought that Godric gave Lyssa his blood. He didn't! He just healed her! I just wanted to clear that up. If I have grammar errors please pm me to fix them. I am horrible with commas. Read at your own risk…

"I feel terrible that Hugo betrayed us." Isabel fiddled the scattered debris with her boots.

"Hugo?" I questioned glancing up at her disheveled shell.

"Hugo is my human, the one that went with Sookie to the church. I've never felt such guilt for someone else's actions. Putting everyone at risk, it makes me feel almost human that I could have lost Godric," Her voice thick with unspoken feeling.

I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry that he betrayed you."

She nodded, grabbing hold of my hand.

"I have been with Godric for some time. Since the Great Revelation, he has been what humans call 'down in the dumps'. His gentle and calm behavior considered odd for a vampire. I thought he might have lost ambition to keep moving forward of late. Then you came. His spark to live is back. He is different. Happier, I would say. You have done so much for Godric and this nest. I can't thank you enough."

My mind replayed my last conversation with Isabel over and over. We left Dallas a few days ago. Godric resigned as Sheriff and Isabel took over. From last I heard, Godric took residence up with Eric. I have been cooped up Jason's apartment while they dealt with Mary Ann. Sookie had put her foot down when I wanted to help.

My fingers tapped in frustration. Jason's place was a mess, but cleaning it up only took a few hours. Boredom etched at me which would eventually be the death of me. I sat for some time thinking about my future plans. Did I want to go to college and what for? Where should I get a job? Could I find my own place? How am I going to get anywhere without a driver's license, birth certificate, or a social security card? Coming up with no plausible answers at all, I groaned, tossing my arms up into the air.

I wasn't going to get anywhere sitting here.

Taking Jason's truck, I drove to Shreveport. Stopping at whatever places I could find that are hiring. I picked up ten applications. My options looked bleak.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Jumping a mile high, I was shocked to see Godric tapping on my window. He made his way to the other side, sliding inside.

"Hello, Lyssa."

"Godric, hey, whatcha doing? Or do you always stalk girls in your free time?" I stashed the applications in the glove box.

"Contrary to what you may believe, I was sent by Sookie. She left Eric a frantic voicemail that you had disappeared. Apparently, an angry mob broke into Jason's apartment. When they got there the truck was gone and believed that maybe you had left before the mob came. Sookie asked us if we could look around Shreveport. If you could drive to Fangtasia, we can contact Sookie and tell her that you are fine." With his directions, I pulled back into traffic. Godric leaned back in his seat, not bothering to use his seatbelt.

I turned on the radio, cringing when it was on the country station.

"I've never held a liking for country music either," Godric admitted, chuckling at my expression.

Leaving on an alternative station, a familiar song by Imagine Dragons filled the car. Godric appeared curious, slightly smiling.

"Alternative music is your favorite?" He asked shifting towards me.

I nodded, glancing at him before returning my eyes to the road.

"Yours?" I replied getting into the other lane.

"Heavy metal."

"Really?" I asked in between laughing.

"I don't have a favorite. I like whatever doesn't make my ears bleed."

A grin stretched across my face at seeing this side of Godric.

I pulled into the parking lot that was lit by the neon sign. Stepping out of the car, I tidied my green cardigan and jeans. Pulling my hair back, while following Godric towards the entrance I was surprised at the length of the line to get into the club. Groans and slurs erupted from the line, Godric paid no attention.

"So you must be Lyssa. Godric has spoken highly of you." The female blond vampire purred letting us in.

Godric sent her a quick glare. She smiled.

Stopping in my tracks at the club. Techno-pop blasted through speakers, the crowd was a mix of half-dressed vampires and people. Eric lounged on a throne placed at the head of the crowd. He looked incredibly bored.

I followed Godric leading us up to Eric. Eric stood up and walked off towards the back. Eric and Godric stayed on their feet while I sat down on the couch.

"Pam." Eric greeted the vampire that greeted us at the door. She perched on the desk corner, watching me intently.

Eric tossed me a cell phone that was dialing Sookie.

"Did you find her?" Her voice urgent.

"I'm fine, Sook. Where are you? What is going on?" It was harder than I thought to carry a conversation with three vampires listening in.

"It's a maenad. We have a plan, but you can't come back for a few days. I don't want you to get hurt."

"You can't be serious," I muttered upset.

The immense pause of silence told me that she was.

"Give the phone to Eric." She insisted.

I tossed back it to him, internally throwing a fit.

"Fine, but you owe me," Eric replied after a while.

I groaned holding my head in my hand, knowing that she somehow got him to handle me.

"I hate her motherly instincts," I mumbled as Eric got off the phone with Sookie.

"Something you hate about Sookie Stackhouse. We are going to get along fine." Pam drawled out while tapping her nails against Eric's desk.

"Godric, would you mind showing Lyssa to our house for the night? Pam and I have to entertain the masses for a while." Eric and Godric exchanged a nod before Pam and Eric left.

"I guess you should drive." Handing him the keys, I followed him out of the sweaty, clustered club.

Pulling up to the gate, Godric ringed us in. The massive house was breathtaking between the old brick and new granite. Leading me inside, Godric set down the keys on the counter.

"I don't believe that the kitchen is stocked. We can order some food in if you are hungry."

I nodded softly. Feeling out of place, I chipped off my mint green nail polish. I stopped when Godric's gaze would land on my hands.

"I apologize, Lyssa. I haven't had a guest in centuries."

"It's not you, Godric. I'm not used to letting people help me, and it makes me feel uncomfortable and guilty."

Godric chuckled, running his hand through his hair.

"Lyssa, you cease to surprise me. Come, I will show you to your room." Godric flicked on the lights, making our way through the labyrinth of hallways.

Cream walls combined with dark wood accents, the room had a cozy feeling. Wrapping my arms around myself, sitting down on the chestnut colored bedspread I gazed at Godric. His hazel eyes concentrating hard in thought. Returning to his calm guise, Godric lingered in the door frame for a second before disappearing.

Godric placed a bundle of clothes on the dresser.

"If you wanted to shower. I will give you some time to settle in."

Once he left, I quickly grabbed the clothes going into the attached bathroom. Putting on the baggy gray shirt and black sweatpants, which were Godric's, I felt different; lighter I would say. Taking a deep breath, inhaling the mix of detergent and the smell of Godric soothed my inner anxiety of being alone with him.

Walking around the house, I heard the distant noise of voices. Tiptoeing downstairs, I found Godric flipping through television channels.

"There is pizza on the way." His soft voice stated not glancing back at me.

"Okay, what are we watching?" I asked plopping down on the couch. He handed me the remote.

"Have you ever watched the Lord of the Rings trilogy?" I changed the channel to the beginning of the Fellowship of the Ring. He nodded no. The scene started and I watched Godric's reaction or lack of reaction. His gaze flickered to me, eyebrows raised in question. I focused on the screen still feeling his hazel's eyes studying me.

"Watch," I hissed curling a blanket around me.

He smirked before staring at the screen.

"Why aren't they wearing shoes?" Godric asked.

"Because they have tough hairy feet. Just watch!" I playfully instructed.

That was the sixth question in less than ten minutes. After a few minutes, the pizza arrived and I dug hungrier than I thought. I noticed Godric watching me eat.

"Um, this isn't gross to you or something because I can go eat somewhere else," Blushing red, I put down my pizza.

"Sorry, it's rude of me to stare. I enjoy watching you eat." Godric admitted appearing flustered.

"So you and Eric are close." I cringed internally mortified. Why did I just say that?

"Yes, I love my child. I trust Eric with my life."

I nodded dryly.

"I'm happy for the two of you."

His expression twitched with confusion, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Lyssa, do you think that Eric and I are partners?" His tone highly amused, he was enjoying watching me scramble for an answer. Godric grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

"Um," I nibbled on my lip, gazing at the paintings on the walls.

His cold palm touched my cheek gently, turning my eyes towards his.

Tantalizing tingles from his cool touch left a hammering hummingbird caged in my chest.

Widening his hazel eyes, Godric silently encouraged me to answer his question.

"Am I interrupting?" Eric asked appearing out of thin air.

I breathed a sigh of relief before starting the movie. Godric smirked wickedly at me saying that this wasn't over. Eric somehow wormed his way, residing on the other side of Godric. The second movie soon began, my eyes shut blissfully in slumber. Faintly remembering drifting between consciousness and sleep, I dozed off feeling entirely relaxed.

Waking up when the third movie began, hearing hushed voices, I struggled to wake up. Letting loose a yawn, I cracked my eyes open. I was lying down in Godric's lap. Muttering gibberish, I pulled myself from him, spinning towards the ground. Strong arms held onto me guiding me in the dark towards my room. Head hitting the pillow, I was out like a light.

Jolting awake, my body slick with sweat, I turned the light on. Having no recollection of my dream, I jumped in the shower. The steam cleared my mind. Thinking of last night, my stomach tightened. It was nice to spend time with Godric, feeling normal around him was second nature. He made me forget about my family and about the future which otherwise was on my mind all the time. Godric was easy to be me around, unlike Sookie who was constantly waiting for me to a breakdown. Sookie was worried for me about how I would handle what happened with my parents. I've tried not to think about it because when I do it just hurts. Ignoring it may not be healthy, Sookie warned me. I told her that it was damn easier. Godric didn't look at me the pitied way Sookie and Jason have. I hated the way they looked at me.

Wrapping my hair in a towel, I noticed a sticky note on the dresser.

Open me.

My mouth dropped in shock. Inside were brand new clothes, I can't believe Godric did this. I mean lending me a shirt was one thing, but buying me a whole new wardrobe was insane. Dozens of different outfits were inside; he even got my shoe size correct. Opening another drawer, I found more of his shirts inside. I grabbed a new set of clothes which included a brown shirt of his.

Wandering around the house, looking for the kitchen, I heard rustling. Nearing the source, I grabbed the decorative broadsword hanging on the wall. I peeked around the corner, holding the sword tightly to my chest.

Turning the corner, the short woman turned to look at me comically. She was in her late forties. Her dark hair pulled back into a messy bun.

"Ah, hello, Ms. Summers. Mr. Northman had informed me that he had a guest. It's such a pleasure to meet you. I'm Sophie." Her dark eyes warm in welcome ushering me into the kitchen.

"It's nice to meet you too and please call me Lyssa," I replied, quickly putting the sword back before sitting down on the barstool.

"Well, Lyssa. You must be hungry. What would you like for lunch?"

I glanced at the stove to see that in was already mid-afternoon.

"I can make myself something. I'm sure you other stuff you would rather be doing."

"Nonsense, how does chicken alfredo sound?"

"Great, but I agree on two conditions. One, you must let me help, and two, you will have to join me in eating this delicious alfredo."

Her brow furrowed, a grin grew on her face before we went to work.


	4. Chapter 4

"Evening, Mr. Godric." Sophie was not phased at all by his sudden appearance.

"Hello, Sophie, Lyssa." His hazel eyes meet mine, he nodded in greeting.

"Have a good night. Goodbye, Lyssa." Sophie hurried, grabbing her things and departed quickly.

"What's on the agenda for the night?" I asked fiddling with the ends of my hair.

"Eric requested that we stop by Fangtasia." Godric shrugged his shoulders.

"You mean you."

"You mean to admit that you don't like watching vampires and humans coexist over their fetish of leather, chains, and overpriced drinks?"

Godric finally bribed me with the promise of ice cream. Damn, you mint chocolate chip.

I slightly regretted my decision when the stench of sweat and sex of the club filled my nose. When a barely-dressed waitress approached us in the booth we sat in, I cringed.

"Is there anything I can get you, Master Godric?" The short brunette purred leaning towards him, not short with the amount of cleavage she was showing.

Godric looked past her towards Eric smirking on his throne.

"Nothing for me, Lyssa, do you want anything?"

"A coke, please."

And a waitress that doesn't throw herself at you, too please.

She sneered before sliding her hand onto Godric's thigh.

"Anything else that I can do for you, Master?" She batted her eyes excessively while biting her lip.

Touching him crossed the line, clenching my fists, I was shaking with anger. I wanted to punch the girl in the face for not taking the hit that he wasn't interested. My vision clouded with hatred and fury, I couldn't think straight vivid.

"Excuse me, I'm going to the restroom," Sliding out of the booth before the words came out of my mouth.

Splashing water on my face, irrationally angry with no really right to be, I was internally frustrated. That waitress got underneath my skin, like towards the center of my being deep. Godric told her no, but she kept pushing in a sexual way with no shame.

Unless…that cheeky bastard. Eric knew how I felt about Godric.

It was a test to see how I would react. I failed miserably; with leaving, I confirmed his suspicions. My cheeks redden with embarrassment. How could I be so stupid or am I crazy for overthinking this?

Probably, a little bit of both.

The bathroom door opened. I quickly began to wash my hands, looking down.

"Godric sent me to see what was taking you so long," Pam deadpanned leaning against the sink filing her nails.

Glancing at the clock, I had been away for a good ten minutes.

"Godric or Eric, sent you?" I asked splashing more water on my face.

"Both." Her bored eyes didn't lift from her work.

"I'm guessing that the waitress was Eric's doing, correct?"

"He does love his games; especially when they concern Godric."

Nervously, I followed Pam back out to the booth were Eric and Godric were talking. Godric looked on edge and appeared to be scolding Eric. I noticed the coke that was sitting on the table. I was ushered into the booth by Pam towards Eric who had scooted over closer to Godric. Wedged in between Pam and Eric, I grasped the cool glass.

Leaning over towards Eric, I smirked asking, "Did you tell her poison it too?" not able to stop myself.

Eric's booming laugh stole the crowd's attention, looking at me with a myriad of looks. Godric shook his head at me before chuckling himself.

"For a human, Lyssa, you are quite amusing. Now for the reason you are here, I have a business proposition for you," Eric proposed tapping his fingers on the table.

My eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Okay," I replied unsure of what he had in mind.

"Godric mentioned that you were searching for a job. I have an opening for a-"

"If you say, dancer, I swear that I will cut your dick off," I hissed interrupting him.

"A bookkeeper actually," Eric finished giving Godric a skeptic look.

"Oh." My cheeks redden in embarrassment

"Oh?" Godric pushed in explanation.

Scratching my head speechless, Eric put a Manila folder onto the table, opening it. Rummaging through the documents were my social security card, birth certificate, and driver's license; except, I noticed a minor error.

"Did I miss my own eighteenth birthday?"

"By you being a legal adult, you are allowed to make your own decisions," Godric explained resting his hands on the table.

"And mistakes," Eric added grinning slyly.

Underneath the documents was a thick stack of paper; the contract.

"Read it carefully, ask Godric if you have any questions." Eric and Pam left the table.

I shut the folder, turning to Godric.

"You, sir, owe me ice cream."

We ended up at a Dairy Queen across town. Sitting in a booth, I savored every spoonful while glancing through the contract. Part of me just wanted to skip the reading and sign it, the other part was flashing signs that it was bad news and Sookie wouldn't approve of me working for a vampire, let alone Eric.

"What do you think about me working for Eric?" I asked Godric who placed his head in his hands in thought.

"I like the idea, but for more selfish reasons than what is in your best interest. Consulting with Sookie and Jason would be a wise choice, but I believe entirely that it's based on what you want, Lyssa."

"What selfish reasons do you have, Godric?" I questioned.

My stomach dropped waiting for his answer; Godric took a deep breath before staring at me. His hazel eyes heavy, soaked with some emotion I couldn't fathom. His phone began to ring, debating answering it before finally picking the phone up. He soon passed the phone over to me.

"Lizzie, you will never believe what just happened; Bill proposed! We just got back from taking care of Mary-Ann and I was opening the door, turning around Bill was down on one knee. I said yes, of course. I was planning on you coming back tonight, but do you mind staying for a few more days with Godric so Bill and I can celebrate?"

You mean to have engagement sex.

A lost for words, it took a few seconds of silence to restarted my mind.

"You're engaged! Oh my goodness, Sookie, I am so happy for you. If Godric doesn't mind me staying with him, I'm fine with it, but I think I am going to look for my own place around Shreveport because of my new job."

"Are you sure, just because I am moving in with Bill doesn't mean you couldn't still live in Gran's house."

"I'm positive. Also, it feels odd to be in the house without Gran around anymore. Don't worry, go celebrate."

"Okay, can you meet me for lunch tomorrow, Bill's place?"

"Sounds like a plan." Sookie ended the call, I pushed the phone back to Godric.

I pictured Sookie's wedding in my head. Despite the odd feeling I got from Bill, I was happy for her, but sad also. Borrowing a pen from the front counter, I flipped through the papers looking for spaces where my signature was needed. Godric grabbed my wrist before the ink touched the page.

"You're rushing into this, I thought you were going to think about Eric's offer," He gently confronted.

My hair standing on edge, I breathed deeply before replying, "I want this, Godric. Some purpose other than being a burden, I want to move forward, it's the change I need."

He let go, watching me sign the contract. It was impulsive, I knew that, but it felt right. Godric appeared indifferent while opening the door for me to get in his car, his really nice black Bentley. Holding the papers in my lap, I glanced anxiously over at him. His eyes focused on the road, his grip tightening on the wheel and weaving through congested traffic. Formidable silence filled the car, taking off my glasses; I rubbed my temples, hoping that the headache forming behind my eyes would go away. I wanted to scream in frustration. Resentment filled me and I wanted to blame Sookie; for what, I didn't have a clue.

Then it hit me, my life is in shambles while she was doing just fine. I was jealous. She had the fiancé, the house, a town to call her own, and a life that she was proud of. Sookie will be so absorbed in her own things that I will eventually just fade into the background.

Stinging tears filled my eyes. I had nothing. No college education, a charity job offer, no money, no permanent place to live, my family broken, and no one that gave a shit. Even my self-pity was irrational. I should be thankful that I'm alive after everything, but maybe I should have died instead.

I've trying so hard to move on, to forget the past entirely, thinking that I could go back to life as normal to be reminded by the little things of what I had lost, but I'm lying to myself.

Gazing out the window, I wiped away the tears with the back of my hand, feeling embarrassed for almost breaking into sobs with Godric in the car.

Once we got to the house, saying goodnight to Godric, I feel asleep over exhausted thoughts about my past.

Jolting awake, gasping for air, trying to remember what my dream was about, I couldn't shake the nagging feeling that-

"What the fuck!" I screamed scrambling backward.

Eric fucking Northman stood inches from the front of my bed.

"I smelled your fear," He stated standing eerily still like a statue.

"Well, I smell your cologne, doesn't mean I stand there waiting for you to get out of the shower," I spat, realizing how it sounded moments later.

A snarky grin plastered on his face, he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"A great defense mechanism, sarcasm is. The only reason I'm here is because Godric went out and told me to look after you."

Breaking the pregnant pause, I pulled my knees to my chest, "What was your family like?" I asked thinking about that I knew little about Eric or his past.

Eric flinched, recovering with a blank expression, before turning away from me.

"I don't do the 'comforting of humans' that is Godric's specialty."

It was my turn to flinch at the acidity in his remark.

"I was asking about you, not to be babied." I lay on my side away from him.

Eric grumbled something I couldn't decipher.

Minutes passed, I glanced over to see Eric still sitting, watching me.

"You can go," I whispered, voice quiet and unsteady.

He didn't go.

"Stop staring, I'm trying to sleep."

"Stop trying to sleep, I'm staring."

"Asshat."

"Adorable, it swears."

That was our only conversation for the next half hour.

Eric cracked his knuckles, making loud cracks. Cringing, I sat up, turning to stare at him. He flickered on the national news station that ran around the clock on the flat screen hanging on the wall. After a few minutes of political scandals, tornadoes hitting the Midwest, and safety concerns about fireworks coming up on the 4th, I was parched.

"Where are you going?" Eric asked watching me get up.

"To get a drink of water, want a true blood?" I offered, stopping at the door.

His blue eyes rolled at the offer, shaking his head in disgust.

Pondering down to the kitchen, I grabbed a tall glass of ice water before studying the paintings as I traveled back to my room. Two questions flooded my head: where is Godric and was I really watching television with Northman?

Returning my spot on the bed, Eric tilted his head to the door.

"Godric is home." He deadpanned before disappearing.

"I didn't hear anything, but then again I didn't have the hearing of a bat. Get it? Cause you're a-whatever-that was a cheap shot anyways." I realized that I was just now talking to myself.

Eric's distant laugh made me crack a slight smile.

Picking up my glass, I stood to walk towards where Eric put the remote. I was about to turn it off when I saw the headline.

NEW ANTI-VAMPIRE ORGANIZATION: THE SUN WARRIORS EMERGE WITH NEW LEADER, ALAN SUMMERS.

Glass shatters on the floor, numbness, I couldn't feel my toes.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lyssa!" Godric called out flying into the room, Eric on his tail.

"Sh." I hissed my eyes not leaving the screen.

"You're bleeding," Godric pleaded, but I turned up the volume.

"Godric," Eric stated, grimly looking at the television.

My dad was being interviewed about his views and plans for the future. He spewed venom and trash, barely recognizing the loving father I idolized when I was little. He hated violence or he had. My father was turning into a heartless monster.

The segment changed a few seconds later, I turned it off, hissing, stepping on glass shards before sitting back onto the bed. I propped my foot up, picking out a few visible bloody pieces. Godric returned by my side with medical supplies a few seconds later.

After a colorful display of swearing, all the glass was out of my feet. Godric tightly bandaged my feet. Carefully, I scooted myself towards the other edge of the bed before standing up. Wincing slightly at the pain, Eric lent me a hand to steady my teetering self. Godric didn't approve and tried to get me to sit back down. I ignored his complaints leaving to find a dustpan to clean up the mess. Eric smirked at my behavior. Sending him a sly wink, I left the room to make my way to the laundry room on the first floor.

Finally, I cleaned up the glass with Godric's scorning help. Eric watched us insignificantly, occupying his time by texting on his phone. Glancing at the clock, it was close to five in the morning.

"We should retire for the evening. I suggest that you do to," Godric insisted sternly, waiting for me to agree to rest before walking towards the door. Eric shot me a warning glance before following his maker.

Pacing the room, I couldn't shake the image of my father. Maybe if I could reason with him, he would disband his organization. Olivia would despise me if I didn't do something to stop them. Godric, Eric, and Sookie wouldn't approve of the idea, unnecessary risk they would probably say. The only person I could think of understanding was Jason. He lost his parents without being able to do anything to stop it, but I knew he would have if he could of. He would understand.

I laid down in bed, drifting back to memories of Jason and I spending hours outside exploring. A warm sentimental feeling stirred in my chest.

Once again, I awoke shaken from another nightmare that I couldn't remember, reading the clock it was around eleven. Taking a quick shower, I drove Bill's house to meet Sookie.

Standing on the porch, I was nervous to go in. Sucking it up, I rung the doorbell and waited.

Sookie always radiated happiness. Dressed in a yellow sundress, she was sunshine with a worried face.

"Lyssa, hey, I'm really sorry, but Tara is having an emergency at her mother's house. I'm so sorry to cancel, but I will call you tomorrow." She hurried to her yellow rust bucket.

"It's okay, talk to you tomorrow," I replied relieved.

Deciding that I didn't drive all the way here for nothing, I drove to Jason's. He was outside working on an old car.

"Just the girl I wanted to see. Lyssa, meet your future car." He gestured to a chipped green colored jeep.

"Really?" I beamed.

Grinning mad, Jason gave me a tour of the car he called Oliver.

It was perfect.

Giving Jason a hug, I thanked him.

"I've missed you, Lyssa. You're family, anything for you."

Then it hit me and without thinking I knew what I had to do it.

"Jason, will you come with me to Dallas?"

One flat tire, two liters of Mountain Dew, and four hours later, we arrived in Dallas. Jason understood why I wanted to go back and he supported my decision.

"I still can't believe that you were screwing Newlin's wife." I laughed eating some beef jerky.

Jason grabbed jerky from my hand, snorting disdained, before stuffing his face in embarrassment.

We parked across from my house or old house. With the extra hidden key, we walked inside. The searing feeling that I didn't belong unsettled me deeply. We packed some of my things into the truck. Half an hour passed and they still weren't home. It was dark now and Jason wanted to go check into a motel for the night. Finally, the door creaked open, someone stepping inside.

"Mom."

For a split second, I had forgotten the craziness that occurred in the past year, her walking inside felt like the excitement stirring in me to talk about what drama was happening at school or the huge project she was assigned on at work.

Her cold-blooded demeanor I wasn't expecting; a bone-crushing apologizing maybe, but not this.

"Alyssa, what are you doing here?" She looked frazzled and annoyed.

"I came here to talk." I tentatively stepped towards her.

"We have nothing to say. Now get out!" The venom in her voice left a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Do you hear yourself? We? Does Dad speak for you now?" I spat anger stirring underneath my skin.

"We agreed that when you turned your back on the church, you turned it on us also."

"That's crazy! You're my parents. The only reason I did was to protect innocent lives!"

"Vampires. You did it to protect bloodthirsty monsters. They aren't innocent by any means."

"Who are we to make that decision?"

"Your father was right, you've changed from our daughter into a pathetic fangbanger."

"Mom, listen to me if you continue down this path something bad is going to happen. Please, you have to stop this madness before it blows up in your face."

"Leave before I call the police. You're not welcome here!" She screamed, eyes gleaming with hatred she opened the door.

Jason walked out pulling me behind him.

I turned around to try to plead with her again.

She slammed the door. Staring at the house, wiping away my tears, I feared that was how that would go. I couldn't give up on her, despite her not wanting my help.

We checked into a sketchy hotel outside of town. Jason left to go find us some food. I jumped into the shower. Trying to keep my mind from events from the past few hours, my thoughts traveled to Godric. Shit, I didn't tell him that I was leaving. Hopefully, he doesn't worry. Eric would be happy I was gone, I guessed wrapping a towel around me. Jason told me he packed some of his old girlfriend's clothes for me before he left. Opening the door, a rush of cold air poured in making my skin tingle.

"Gah!" I jumped, caught off guard by the four vampires in my room.

Godric was beyond angry, arms crossed, brow furrowed, I was going to get chewed out. Eric and Isabel looked annoyed and frustrated while Pam appeared bored, lounging in the chair in the corner.

"What the hell were you thinking, Lyssa! Do know how much danger you could have been in?" Godric exploded.

Flinching at his harsh tone that has never been directed at me, I quickly grabbed Jason's bag to get some clothes. Pam bent over, trying to look up my towel. Isabel slapped the back of her head.

"I'm sorry for not leaving a note or calling, but I'm not sorry for going to see my mother."

"She hit you, Lyssa. You can't forgive her for that. You're not safe around her or your father, not now or ever."

"Stop deciding what I can and can't do! You don't know my parents or me." I snapped stepping towards him not backing down.

Hurt flashed across his face before anger returned.

"I don't know you, really? I know that your parents blame you for your sister's death. You blame yourself and that's while you wanted to die when I first met you. Also, that you hold resentment towards Sookie because of her engagement and the fact that she isn't there for you when she needs to be. I know that like to keep secrets from the ones that care about you because you afraid of what they will think. You don't like anyone's help because it makes you feel uncomfortable and like you owe them. You don't think about how your actions affect others, but they do, so don't you dare think that I wasn't worried about you when you disappeared." Godric clenched his fists, his hazel eyes entrapping mine.

"I'm sorry, Godric." I looked at the ground, sulking feeling bad.

"Promise me that you won't run off again without telling me."

"Okay, promise, now can I go get dressed? It's really cold in here."

Godric smirked at me, nodding.

Getting dressed in a hurry, I could here Jason come back and mutter a 'what the hell' at the vampires in our room. Grabbing a slice of pizza and laying on the bed, I watched Jason's reaction smiling.

"Well, as fun as it's been tracking you down, we have a club to return to. Let's get going," Eric deadpanned.

Isabel, Pam, Eric left the hotel room, Godric lingered by the door waiting.

"Go with your boyfriend, Lyssa. I'll have Sookie text you when Oliver is ready."

"He isn't my, whatever, have a safe drive back, Jason."

Godric flashed a cheeky grin, oblivious hearing Jason's boyfriend comment. I jabbed him in the ribs telling him to shut up, ouch. Laughing at my weak attempt, Godric pinched my sides. I squealed, laughing trying to get away from him. I stopped, observing that we were being watched. Hugging Isabel and saying goodbye, I got in the back seat.

Eric drove with Pam in the passenger seat, leaving Godric in the back with me.

"So I heard you signed the contract," Pam purred, glancing back at me.

"Um, yes, I did."

"Did you read it?" Eric asked.

"Nope."

Pam snickered.

Watching the lights of Dallas fade, feeling like I failed, disappointment filled me clouding my mind with negative thoughts. Pam and Eric dove into a discussion, in what I believe was Swedish.

Gazing at Godric, ogling his strong arms and tattooed collar bone then to my favorite feature of his warm hazel eyes. Blushing when he caught me staring, he smiled before staring at me in return. Finding myself within a staring contest with a vampire made me wonder, do they even have to blink? Apparently not, losing by a landslide, Godric's playful smirk making me smile back at him goofily as well.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" He asked innocently.

I rolled my eyes at him. I did enjoy his childlike behavior.

"Who is Oliver?" Eric asked curiously.

"He is my green-eyed lover," I answered messing with them, they didn't pick up on my sarcasm.

"That was sarcasm," biting my lip awkwardly, I continued, "Not that I won't have a-yeah. Oliver is my future jeep Jason is working on."

"Do all humans give their cars names?" Godric asked.

"Not the normal ones," Eric added smirking at me.

"You're hilarious," I replied to Eric.

"I try," Eric retorted smiling slightly.

Driving like a madman, Eric got us back in two hours. I dozed off to sleep, groggily waking up as we pulled into the driveway. Ending up on the couch with Godric, I ate a bowl of captain crunch as we tuned into a Friends marathon. Falling asleep on Godric's shoulder, I was in utter bliss, forgetting about my worries entirely.

Sleeping in late, I had a cup of tea while reading Eric's contract. It paid extremely well with a large sign on bonus. The hours required were from seven at night to three in the morning weekdays with weekend hours if needed. A confidentiality agreement was included and a protection document too which stated that I was under the protection of Eric and Godric. What was that needed for? I would ask later.

"Hello, Miss Lyssa," Sophie greeted me, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, Sophie, how are you?" I asked smiling.

"Good, yourself."

"Great, I had a question for you. How do you like working for Eric?"

Her eyes widen in surprise, "Mr. Northman treats me better than any of my other clients. He is a good man for a vampire. I've worked here for years and he appreciates loyalty more than others. Why do you ask?"

"Considering a job offer that's all."

A few hours later, Sophie left and I cleaned myself up waiting for the vampires to rise. Walking by Godric's room, I was curious what it looked like, it was probably very basic and tasteful, very Godric-like I would guess. Hearing a shower started in the room, I turned around embarrassed by my creeping.

Bumping into the towering figure of Eric, his cold hands grabbing my arms. Ignoring the butterflies in my stomach, I stepped away from him.

"Good evening, Lyssa." Running a hand through his slicked back hair, I noted the jeans and black tank top he wore.

"I read the contract, why did it say I was under your and Godric's protection?"

"Because you would be. If anyone would intend to cause you harm, we could take action to what we see fit to protect my assets."

"But it isn't like I'm 'yours' or anything like Sookie is to Bill."

"Legally, yes."

"To the both of you."

"Yes."

"I don't approve that part of the contract otherwise I agree with the rest."

"No."

"No?"

"Take it or leave it, it's nonnegotiable," Eric retorted looking down with his cold eyes.

"Did Godric approve of this?"

"It was his idea."


	6. Chapter 6

"I won't agree to it, Godric, the end of discussion."

Godric perseverance was quite remarkable; he kept pushing the idea of me being under his and Eric protection. His main point being that if something happened to him that Eric could protect me if necessary. The last hour of arguing with Godric wasn't something I wanted to do with my time with him. However, I could picture many ideas of what I would like to do with him in my free time. Good thing vampires can't read minds.

Eric in-tune with our conversation, observing us while watching the news sprawled out on the couch. Lost in my daydream of kissing Godric, I eventually sank back to reality.

"Lyssa, it would be for your protection. Why does the idea make you feel uncomfortable?"

"I'm not property so don't treat me like it."

"I apologize, Lyssa, I never intended to make you feel that way. Trust me, I understand how it feels, but that won't make me change my mind." A desolated expression flashed across his face for mere seconds before fading.

I cracked, seeing Godric upset made my heart tighten painfully in my chest. Dammit, I wasn't going to win this one.

Trust him.

"I guess that I can put aside my pride if you are that concerned," Mumbling the words between my teeth, his eyes lit up relieved.

"Finally, now that foolishness is settled, what plans do the night do you have Godric?" Eric impatiently tapped his foot, itching for something exciting to do.

What does Eric do in his free time that he considers fun, torturing other vampires and fucking a numerous amount of women? I fully doubt that he has any healthy hobbies.

"I am not quite sure. Lyssa, what do teenagers these days do in their free time?" Godric asked, crossing his arms expectantly.

"Go to the movies maybe," I replied scrunching my nose in thought, "Bowling, any cheap activity really."

Eric's disdain evident across his features, unlike Godric who smiled softly at the idea.

"Do you care to join us, my child?"

"No, thanks, but you two kids have fun." He sent a playful wink before departing.

Godric insisted that he knew of a bowling alley a few blocks away from Fangtasia. Arriving, the place overflowing with people, remembering it was a Friday night explained why. Getting the last lane at the very end, giddy with excitement, I hadn't been bowling for what seemed like an eternity. I used to go every chance I could with Olivia. She would get a near perfect score while I was lucky to get above thirty.

God, I suck at bowling.

Somehow, Godric rocked his bowling shoes, looking beyond sexy with his jeans and white t-shirt to match.

"Ladies first," He insisted handing me my purple bowling ball, his finger ghosting over mine.

Palms sweaty, anxiety crawled underneath my skin, Godric taken a seat to watch me. I didn't want to make a fool out of myself in front of him. Pulling my arm back, the ball went halfway to the pins before tumbling into the gutter. My next turn went similarly.

"Is the goal not to hit the pins?" His questioned curiously.

Chuckling, I shook my head, no, sitting next to him.

Godric sauntered up, copying the position that I was in, he let the ball roll towards the pins. One pin was nicked and tumbled to the ground. Godric's grin stretched from ear to ear, a playful look in his eyes. Striding cockily back to me, he crossed his arms, pride rolled off him in waves.

"Cheeky bastard," I mumbled underneath my breath.

Godric laughed at me before taking his second turn, hitting three more pins.

Hours flew by before the owner declared last round, I lost by a landslide to Godric who conveniently got worse trying to even out our scores. It wasn't enough in the end, but the thought was there and still sweet.

"That was indeed immensely enjoyable," Godric admitted grinning.

"I'm glad that you weren't bored to death," I replied turning back to Godric as he locked the door behind us.

The house appeared to vacant, Godric set the keys on the counter smirking.

"You must not participate in the activity of bowling often, we should go again to better your score," Godric suggested playful, eyes lighting up mischievously.

I let out a dramatic, fake gasp, "I have no idea what you're speaking of, I am gifted in the art of bowling, my sister taught me everything I know."

His eyes widened slightly when I mentioned my sister. My mouth went dry, this being the first time I spoke of her to Godric, and without the overbearing of guilt and sadness crushing me. It stung, but Godric's beautiful smile numbed the pain.

The air stiff and uncomfortable with the raw topic.

"Your sister, Olivia, were you two close?"

I stepped away, crossing my arms, giving him a nod.

"I once had a sister as well, she was very young when she died. We were inseparable troublemakers my mother had said," His face softened, he reached for my hands.

"Tell me about her," I insisted rubbing my thumbs over his cool knuckles.

"Caitria had the look of innocence while her heart was filled with fire. The best pickpocket in the city, when times got tough a loaf of bread would appear on the table at random. My mother would turn a blind eye towards her sly, deviant ways; myself, however, she would scold me to no ends for her fear of my banishment or death," his breath paused, red tears brimming his eyes. "I watched as the Romans invaded, raping my mother and sister before they slit their throats laughing. It was then I was imprisoned and sold as a slave."

Wiping my tears, I held his face in my hands using my thumbs to wipe this cheeks. I couldn't think of anything to say so I said nothing at all, sometimes words aren't enough. I pulled him close.

Waking up in the late afternoon the next day, I was surprised to see a note by my bedside. I instantly recognized Godric's elegant handwriting that rested upon a package.

Dearest Alyssa,

I offer sincere apologies if bringing up your sister upset you in any way. I hope you will join me in an outing for fireworks tonight. Please join me around six outside the front entrance if you wish to join me.

-Godric

Setting the note aside, I tore off the cover of the box hastily. Underneath the white tissue paper laid a red lace dress along with a denim jacket and white sandals.

My cheeks crimson at the thought of this being a date. Grinning like a fool, I started the water for a bath. Pouring in some lavender salts before I slid in the steaming water. My thoughts wandered back to Godric, my hand slipping below the water.

Tapping my nails is anxiety on the banister, it was a minute until six, I fidgeted my dress for the fifth time.

"Don't you look patriotic."

Jumping out of my skin, Eric loomed behind me.

"If I going to work for you, that shit is so not going to fly," I hissed at him seething.

"Language," He warned eyes made of ice.

"Excuse me?" I snapped stepping towards him.

"Godric might accept your poor language, but you are mistaken if I will you let speak to me in such a manner."

"That's enough, Eric, ready to leave, Lyssa?" Godric's tone stern stepping into the room.

I nodded turning to take his offered arm. Glancing back at Eric, sticking up one finger that left him smirking his eyes plotting.

The cozy hole in the wall that we, well I ate at, phenomenal reminding me it had been a long time since my last home cooked meal. I was stuffed by dessert which could only be apple pie on the fourth of July.

"Is this a date?" I blurted picking apart the poor piece of pie.

"Depends, if I receive a kiss on the cheek at the end of the night because if I do this is indeed a date."

Leaning forward, Godric froze, I slowly placed a kiss on his cheek, lingering longer than I should. His palm felt nice on my flushed cheek, his finger grazing my lip.

"Here is your card, sir. Have a good evening." A server slipped his card on the table before glimpsing at me oddly, departing quickly.

Parking by the riverfront, Godric guided me to the docks. My stomach flipped when Godric stepped onto a black speedboat. I gulped, my feet rooted to the wooden dock, staring at him warily, not wanting to get on. Knowing my fear being on boats was irrational, I could never bring myself to conquer my fear. Being petrified as a kid was enough for me to never want to step on a boat again. I had a bad experience falling off without knowledge of how to swim, foolishly my parents didn't put a life jacket on me. I haven't been on a boat since.

"Is something wrong?" Godric asked worried he had messed up in some way.

I wanted to scream that there wasn't enough money in the world to make me step on that deathtrap. Feeling guilty that Godric had gone to all the effort of planning this for us, I really didn't want to make a deal of it.

"Um, I kind of, well it's kinda embarrassing, but I'm kind of scared of boats just a little bit," I admitted toying with fingers staring at the waves hitting the boat.

"A little? Your heart sounds like it's going to escape your chest. We can watch from the other place I considered, it's a short walk away. I would hate for you to be nervous instead of enjoying yourself,"

"Are you sure? You went to all this trouble."

"Positive. Shall we?" Godric offered his hand to me.

Holding tightly, I smiled wide loving the feel that radiated from my, now relaxing, heart.

Familiar music played while couples and kids danced on the stone patio, a welcoming atmosphere which was packed full of so much red, white, and blue to give you a headache. Sitting down by the water, we secured a bench for when the fireworks started. Glancing to my right, I observed the kids playing with sparklers on the beach, smiling at the sight. I could feel Godric's stare and turned to meet him raising my eyebrows in question.

"Are you fond of children?" He questioned taking hold of my hand.

"Not really, I guess they are kind of cute when they aren't being little deviants." I stared back at a group of kids twirling and drawing their names into the air.

He chuckled, letting on a sigh wrapping an arm around me. Letting my head rest of his shoulder, I closed my eyes taking in the moment. It felt so unreal, being with Godric was unlike anything else in my life. Fondness flooded my chest, a warm welcoming feeling that comforted me that everything was going to be okay because I would always have this moment. Taking a deep breath, I jumped at the ground shaking boom that signaled that the show was about to begin.


	7. Chapter 7

"Miss Lyssa, it's time to wake up," Recognizing Sophie's faint Russian accent, I groaned pressing my face deeper into the pillow. Not wanting to leave the cocoon of warmness she informed me that it was my first night at Fangtasia and if I didn't get up now I wouldn't have time to get ready.

"You give me no choice," She muttered.

The cold air hit me and I sat up looking at her with a glare making her laugh.

"My bulldog looks more vicious than you any day. Now, Mr. Northman told me that they are leaving around six o' clock and expect you to be ready," She continued looking through my closet pulling out a pulling sweater and black skirt.

"I can dress myself you know?" I addressed, but that didn't stop her from throwing in a pair of black flats with the outfit.

"You can give me sass to, can't you? Now, hurry and get in the shower. Best wishes for your first day." Sophie shoved the clothes into my arms pushing me towards the bathroom hastily.

Taking my time getting ready, I enjoyed the quiet time immensely. Grazing on strawberries, I wandered back to the library to continue reading my book. Soon enough, I sensed another presence. Jumping at Godric's close proximity, I swore, nearly dropping my book.

"Good evening, Lyssa," He beamed joyfully.

"You now that there is this thing called walking right?"

"Sadly, that only would delay from me seeing you faster."

My cheeks reddened, I looked down like the blushing virgin I was.

"We should probably go. I don't want to be late for my first day."

Eric and Pam continued talking quietly, walking towards the garage. Godric sat in the back with me. My stomach twisted in knots, nervousness setting in. What if I made a fool of myself? Godric drew patterns on my hand leaving a cool tingling sensation relaxing me immensely. His eyes soft and warm looking at me, I tensed, heart fluttering from his attention. Blue eyes flickered to me in the mirror, Eric gave me a warning look of 'really'. I looked away from him back to Godric.

Arriving at the club, Pam and Godric were getting ready to open things up while Eric showed me where I was going to be working. A large spacious room with at least a dozen filing cabinets. Issuing me a work computer that contained all the software and documents he had on his, he told me that my first task was converting everything into an online system. Secondly, he directed me towards a different computer application.

"At the end or beginning of the night, three times a week, we have to interview a vampire from the area getting this information that our Queen is asking for. One of us will be you during the process. She had this set up with all the questions already installed. All the vampires in my area know of this and I have sent out times and dates for them to come in with the first interview tomorrow," Eric explained looming over my shoulder as I looked over the questions.

I nodded okay, getting to work.

Eventually, Godric wandered in watching me work. Close to twelve, I took a break to get a bite to eat a few blocks over with Godric. Walking through the back door, I settled back into the sea of files while Godric went to seek out Eric. I could hear voices in the other room, my ears perking hearing Sookie's.

I opened the door, not bothering to knock, seeing a Sookie with baggy red eyes and disheveled hair. Eric leaned back in his chair with Godric pacing around. I sat down beside Sookie taking her in my arms.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a soft voice stroking her hair.

"Someone took Bill, I think Lorena had something to do it. I was just asking if Eric knew where he was," She explained.

"I do not know of his whereabouts, and I don't suggest you go looking for a fight with Lorena," Eric added tossing his feet on the desk.

"I can't just do nothing. I talked to Sam and he agreed to give me the time off to look for him if I could find someone to fill my shifts. Lyssa, would you mind covering for me a few weeks?" Sookie pleaded grabbing my hands.

"Um, I sort of have that job I just started," I murmured glancing towards Eric.

"Where do you work?"

"When I tell you do you please try not to overreact because I've already signed and I've been treated very kindly. Eric hired me as a bookkeeper," I announced speaking so fast hoping she won't hear my words.

She did.

"What the fuck? Was no one going to tell me?" She snapped directed at the three of us.

"I have always supported you, despite how I felt about your decisions. I am asking you to do the same, that is what family does," I replied calmly watching her get to her feet.

"I'm supposed to protect you, that is what family does. Come work at Merlotte's and stay with me," Sookie argued reaching for my arm.

"I can't, Sookie. I'm sorry," I denied, her dark eyes laced with betrayal.

"Have you been glamoured, Lyssa?" She accused eyes looking into mine.

Godric let a muffled snarl, "You think I glamoured her?"

"I offered your cousin a job as a favor to Godric and Lyssa accepted to be around Godric. He even told me that they went out on a date. I won't sit here and have you accuse me of things when the answer is clear in your face," Eric spat leaning forward in his chair.

Sookie looked upset at his blatant answer which made me blush. She shook her head at me in disappointment.

"I wanted more for you, to go off to college on the coast like you wanted. I'm happy with my life in a small town with Bill and my occupation, but you are so young to be cutting yourself off from all the opportunities you have. I don't believe you would change all your dreams for a guy this young," She ranted using her wild hand gestures.

I stood up walking over to Eric's desk.

"Glamour me," I demanded.

"Lyssa don't," Godric warned stepping towards me.

"Do it," I raised my voice keeping my eyes to Eric's conflicted ones.

"Lyssa, go sit back down," Eric suggested.

I waited for a second, smiling devilishly, showing how it had no effect on me.

"I kind of forgot to mention that, didn't I? Now, Sookie apologize to Eric and Godric please," I quipped crossing my arms.

Godric and Eric exchanged looks while Sookie looked stunned.

"Can Sookie read your mind?" Godric stood on the other side of me asking intrigued.

"Sort of, it gives me a bit of a headache to do," Sookie answered rubbing her temples frustrated.

"Interesting," Eric pondered.

"So they didn't glamour you, but please consider what I said. I want more for you. I have a feeling that Godric does too," Sookie pleaded in anguish rushing out the door, but not before sending Godric one last lingering glare.

. . .

My mind aching over unspecific guilt, I turned on the steaming water. Ideas and realizations often come to me when in the shower; for example, contemplating my growing feelings for Godric and trying to put it into words. I am worried and anxious because of two reasons: I haven't been in a relationship since junior year, and not being good enough, either. Scrubbing vigorously with my fingers, my thoughts traveled back to my parents and their disapproval of my actions. I had no tears but just encased fury at the dangerous, idiotic path they were following.

Turning off the water, I rung my hair out.

Settling myself on the couch, I played around with the phone and computer Eric lent to me for work purposes. Usually, Godric would have joined me by now. I started to create a generic outline for the area's vampires from the list of questions Eric gave me. Turning on South Park, I cuddled a pillow relaxing.

"I see how I easily I am replaced," Godric whispered in my ear sliding on the other side of me.

"Come here then, " I teased smiling softly.

He snuggled up to me, our limbs tangling. After a few minutes of terrible raunchy humor, I turned to look as the light danced against his pale skin. I couldn't focus on the plot because of his fingers stroking my arm.

"Listen, I don't know much about this stuff. Romantic stuff, I mean," I mumbled squeezing his arm. Taking ahold of my face, Godric planted a kiss on my nose. My insides melting at his cuteness.

"I have not dated anyone for at least three centuries so forgive me if I am rusty as well,"

Weeks passed, which were good ones. I haven't heard from Sookie. Jason told me she skipped town when I picked up my new car which already has a stain on the seat (I told Jason that the chili cheese fries would be too hot). Adjusting to working with vampires was becoming easier by the day; Pam has taking a liking to me since we went shopping with my paycheck. Godric and I spent more time together watching movies and learning more about each other. Four dates have come and gone, but I have to admit that a kiss on the cheek every night was more than frustrating. Eric liked to make fun of my sexual frustration, sneering comments at me when Godric wasn't around.

Getting a drunken phone call from Sookie late in the evening, Eric and Godric overheard from the office over so it was no surprise when I insisted on going to check on her.

Arriving at the Merlotte's, I felt overdressed receiving stares from the locals. Spotting Sookie in a white sundress as she slammed back the rest of her drink.

"What happened?" I asked sliding onto the worn barstool.

"He dumped me over the phone. He went back to Lorena," She spat taking a sip of her new drink.

"How about I picked up some rocky road ice cream and watch a movie?" I baited taking her drink from her.

She pouted swaying a bit, still very tipsy.

Turning for a second to pay the bartender while leaving a nice tip. The man dressed in a flannel shirt who's hair could use a trim thanked me for looking after Sookie. I smiled turning back to see two guys approach.

"Hey, baby, do you need a ride home?" One purred standing behind Sookie.

"Sorry, but she's not interested," I answered putting a protective arm around her.

"There's enough to go around," His shorter friend added smirking at me.

The gruff man moved to put his hand on Sookie, I slapped it away on instinct.

He grabbed my forearm, squeezing hard, a searing pain shot through my arm.

"Hey, fellas, leave them alone before I kick you out for good," the bartender threatened; in which, they sauntered back to their game of pool.

"Sam, our savior," Sookie slurred stumbling out of her chair towards the door.

Sending a thankful nod, he returned it before I followed Sookie out the door.

Changing Sookie into a long shirt and tucking her in bed, I laid beside her stroking her hair. Cuddling next to her made it feel like old times when we were kids, I stayed until she was asleep. Leaving a note and some Advil on the bedside, I made sure to lock the door behind me.

Opening the door tiptoeing, I was the first home. After a quick shower, I stood in the kitchen waiting for my tea to steep. Hearing the front door opened, I turned to see Godric enter.

"Hello, how is Sookie?" Godric asked with a warm smile leaning against the counter.

"She was drunk as a skunk. Bill broke up with her over the phone; telling her that he loved Lorena still. I'll go over in the morning to check on her," I answered tossing the tea bag in the trash.

"Who did this?" Godric hissed holding my arm gently.

The resemblance from a hand in a dark blue color was imprinted on my forearm.

"There was this guy at the bar that was bothering Sookie. It's nothing that won't heal."

Anger seethed from him, but Godric pulled me close planting a kiss on my forehead. Melting into his arms, I slowly pecked his lips with mine. Opening my eyes, I watched his open with an adorable haziness to them.

Happiness swelled within me when he pulled my lips back to his.


	8. Chapter 8

For the first time in a long time, I was blissfully happy. Sookie constantly invited me over for pizza and movies. She depended on me for emotional support; in which, I took full advantage of having my cousin back from Bill's clutches. 

Godric affections grew and they came with less warning to my own enjoyment. Eric failed yet to catch us, but Pam was a different story. I couldn't look her in the eye for a week from her catching me sitting on the counter hot and heavy with Godric between my legs. 

Currently, I typed away wanting to finish this week's expense chart. Godric wandered in, perching on the side of my desk. Mumbling numbers to myself, I kept checking to make sure I made no mistakes. Being nearly finished I knew that Godric was growing impatient clearly ready to go home so we could cuddle on the couch. 

Godric paced for a bit before switching tactics. 

Pushing my hair to the side, he brushed his lips down my neck. 

"Godric," I moaned eye fluttering shut at the sensation I craved constantly. 

"Can't you finish it tomorrow?" He whispered between kisses. 

"Only five more minutes," I mumbled craning my neck for better access. 

"Go on then. You don't mind, do you? I need to be entertained somehow." 

Resuming my typing at lesser speed, I was more than distracted my impatient vampire who took immense joy from distracting me. 

Finishing in a hurry, I spun around to pull his lips to mine and eagerly. Nipping on his bottom lip, I could feel his small moan of pleasure before he moved us quickly to be on my desk. Not realizing we had an audience who was watching from the doorway, Godric pulled my legs to wrap around him, pulling me close as possible. 

I froze to see Eric and Pam looming in the room. I pulled back from Godric catching myself with my hand from falling backward. 

Godric stepped back letting me slip around him to print off the records for Eric. Grabbing Godric's hand boldly, I walk past Eric handing him the papers giving him a dry look. His eyebrows rose if saying 'I didn't say anything'. 

Dressing down, I slipped from the bathroom to see Godric sitting on the edge of my bed. He was playing with his fingertip, eyes locked on the floor. 

"Is something wrong?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"Isabel is having trouble controlling some vampires in the area. She asked for my assistance immediately. She wants me to leave tonight," Godric answered pulling my hand into his. 

Leaning down placing my lips softly onto his, I smiled against his lips. Godric pulled me down to cage himself over my frame. Pulling away slowly, Godric looked down with dark eyes. Grinning like mad, I lean up to kiss him hard mustering all my feelings that I couldn't express with words. 

His hands wandered to brush up and down my sides. Tentatively, I push his hand towards my chest. Godric pulled away from the kiss to glance down at his hand before palming slightly. A low moan left my lips and eyes closed when his increase his ministrations. I gave myself to him with no regrets. 

Waking up, Godric was gone. A pang of hurt registered, despite, I knew he needed to go. I wasn't that hungry so I settled to take a long bath before having to go to work. The warmth soothed my sore body for a while. 

Distracting myself with work, it slipped my mind to take a break and get food. Usually, Godric would go out for to grab a bite to eat with me. Ginger soon stumbled into my office with a grease soaked bag. 

"Master said you needed to eat," She affirmed setting the bag on my desk. 

After she left, I glanced in the bag so my favorite burger with my favorite toppings of cheddar, bacon, and mushrooms. Did Godric really tell Eric to watch over me? I blushed thinking of Godric being worried about me. Glancing at my phone, no new messages. Sending a quick hello to Godric, I asked about what was going on over in Dallas. 

Returning to my work, I sent in the weekly reports to Eric for the vampire documentation for the week. 

Three days and no response, maybe he's busy? Seven days, Godric said he would be back now. Two weeks passed into three. 

Finishing for the night, it was only Eric and I. Pam had a date so she asked me do cover her work as well. I finished my work and Pam's work before heading to Eric's office. He was on the phone when I heard a familiar name, Godric. 

So his phone wasn't broken. 

I strutted in to stand in front of his desk seething. Eric looked stern and glum pausing before handing the phone over to me. 

"-it's for the better, Eric," Godric finished his sentence. 

"What's for the better, Godric? I wouldn't know because you haven't returned my messages," I snapped turning my back to Eric walking out the bar area, despite, knowing he still could hear our conversation fully. 

"Lyssa, I'm sorry," Godric voice sounded drained not like usual. 

"What is happening? Is Isabel okay? Is it my dad being a pain in the ass? Please, talk to me." 

"I can't come back, Alyssa. I'm needed here. It's better for everyone. Eric will look after you to make sure you're safe." 

The silence lasted for seconds that felt more like minutes. 

He was ending whatever this was. 

"It's my fault for thinking that-I'll leave tonight. You belong with Eric and Pam. I'm the problem, I will leave so you can return." 

"No, it's not like that. I care for you and want the best for you." 

"That's bullshit! Just tell me the truth that you don't care for me and be done with it." 

"Is that what you think, Lyssa?" Godric hissed upset. 

"Does it even matter considering the outcome is going to be the same?" 

"I don't want to hurt you." 

"Yep, well, I didn't want to be either but we don't get what we want do we?" 

"Lyssa, I know you're angry." 

"Fuck you, Godric! Why didn't you do this before you left to my face? Before we slept together? Or were you trying to spare my feelings by not telling me this mid-orgasm?" 

Godric huffed wordlessly. 

"Goodbye, Godric," I whispered sick to my stomach. 

Tears streamed steadily down my eyes turning to see Eric lingering by the doorway. 

"I can pack up and be gone tomorrow okay?" I sniffled clenching the phone with a fist. 

"That won't be necessary. Pam has taken a liking to you be around. It's easier for everyone that she has someone to go shoe shopping with," Eric explained with soft eyes. 

"A-Are you sure?" 

Eric nodded taking the phone out my hand. 

"I'll drive you to Sookie's so you can finally have a day off," Eric insisted handing me my coat. 

In the car, I held back tears. Soft Swedish music filled the car as Eric kept his eyes on the road. 

Eric pulled over to get gas before coming out with a pint of chocolate brownie ice cream and a plastic spoon. 

"This is what girls eat when their sad correct?" Eric questioned handing it to me. 

I laughed; a real honest one. Here a thousand year old vampire trying to provide comfort to his maker's disregarded fling. 

"I thought you didn't do human comforting?" I teased taking a small bite of the chocolatey goodness. 

"Technically, you're not human." 

Pulling into the driveway, he turned off the engine turning to look at me expectantly. 

"Goodnight, Eric."   
 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Weeks passed eventually the heartache lessened but still stung whenever my mind wandered. Pam like to distract me with shopping but also movie nights and nail painting. Eric didn't mention Godric to me at all which made things easier. Sookie helped to distract me on weekends as well.  

Eventually, I decided to spread my wings and move out of Eric's house and into an apartment. Myah, my new roommate, was looking for a roommate that only was a few blocks from Fangtasia which worked out perfectly. Finally, I got rid of the glasses I'd worn since middle school and got contacts. My birthday passed and I spent it with Sookie. Pam took me on a shopping spree and Eric gave me a smile and brought me my favorite coffee from down the street. Now, I was eighteen or technically nineteen if you ask the government.  

I mainly kept busy with work.  

A few weeks later, after we had closed up for the night, Pam mentioned that it was Eric's birthday in passing. Sneaking towards his office, I slid through the door. He took his eyes off the computer leaning back in his chair.  

"Hey birthday boy," I chirped walking to lean against his desk.  

"I should have figured Pam would say something," Eric muttered turning his chair to me.  

"Well, I was thinking of what I could get you but you have access as many strippers you could need. So I figured I could give you something else."  

He tilted his head in curiosity.  

"I was a little wary of you at first but I see the love you have for Pam and," I took a small breath before continuing, "Godric. You did nothing but offer me a helping hand. I am indebted to you but I have nothing to give you. So when the time comes and you need something from me to make your life easier just let me know."  

Eric had a trace of a smile on his lips before leaning forward towards me.  

"Kiss me."  

My face twisted in confusion.  

My heart raced at the thought despite the guilt for how it would hurt Godric. Hell to Godric, he was the one who broke it off.  

Looking down into Eric's eyes, he saw beneath my internal struggle.  

Stepping forward slowly, I lean down holding Eric's face cradling it softly. My eyes fluttered shut as our lips touched. A few seconds passed and a gentleness emerged I wasn't expecting. He tasted different from Godric but in an amazing way.  

I pulled away trying to recover from the new sensation.  

Eric's hand stroke the side of my face in an unfamiliar look in his eyes. He jerked me forward, kissing me with intense pace. Pulling me into his lap, I did my best to keep up with his pace. I moaned his hand tugged me closer to his broad chest. My hands trailed to the nape of his neck. Eric let loose a low growl when I shifted myself better onto his lap. Oh, God, I want him to make that noise again.  

"Well, I can't say I didn't see this coming," a voice chirped from the cracked door.  

Looking over my shoulder, a smirking Pam stood watching us with an amused grin. I blushed looking down an oozing pride from Eric. Pulling myself to my feet, I composed myself.  

"Next time probably close the door," Pam added shutting the door behind her.  

"Well, that just happened," I muttered feeling extremely warm.  

"We could always pick up where we left off," Eric suggested with a grin.  

"But we can't do that again because it was a one-time thing because that can't happen because you're my boss and Godric is your maker and this can't ever happen again because of those reasons."  

Raising his eyes amused, he stood to his full towering height.  

"Really?" Eric lowered his voice, smirking taking a step towards me.  

"Yes, really, now stop looking at me like that."  

"Like what?"  

"With your sex eyes."  

Taking a final step, he peered down at me. I tried not to crumble underneath his gaze.  

"It is my birthday. You don't want me to make me sad do you?"  

"I'm not going to have sex with you Eric Northman not now or ever."  

A stupid grin was plastered on his smug face.  

"But you want to?"  

"I never said that."  

Eric only grinned.  

The tension was palpable every time I was in the same room as Eric. I could look him in the eye for more than a second without wondering how if it would feel to be with him physical on the couch in my office or the desk in his.  

It was unsettling of how one kiss could change so much.  

I would be foolish to believe that Eric cared for me.  

It was my night off when Myah invited me out with some of her friends. Not paying attention to their conversation of where to go for drinks. One of them, I think her name was Becca suggested going to a vampire bar.  

Somehow, I ended up waiting in line with her friends smirking when they commented how scary Pam was looking at the entrance. Pam winked at me when entered. They were all over twenty-one waited at the bar for some booze. I was dressed up a bit but not as much as the other girls looked ready to go clubbing. I crawled into the booth by the three girls. I listened while they talked about the place they worked together.  

"So, Lyssa, what do you do?" Becca asked trying to involve me.  

I was content people watching; mostly glancing Eric on his ridiculous throne when I could.  

"I do bookkeeping," I answered vaguely glancing at Myah's friends.  

"Have you guys noticed the blonde sex god that has been glancing at us since we got here?" I believe Katie asked gushing playing with her red hair adjusting her dress.  

"Nope," I muttered when the other girls agreed with her.  

"Look he's smiling at us," Becca added flashing him a coy smile.  

I turned to see the son of a bitch in question enjoying himself.  

Katie was the one to strut up in her skin tight black dress to flirt with Eric. I held back my laugh when she came back pouting.  

"He told me he wasn't interested. How can men not be interested in sex?" Katie growled finishing her drink.  

I watched as other girls threw themselves at Eric with him not returning interest.  

"Why don't you try, Lyssa?" Myah suggested wiggling her eyebrows.  

"I'm good. I just got out of a relationship," I admitted playing with my straw.  

"Really, what happened?" Katie now interested for details.  

"He moved away," I started not wanting to say anything more.  

The night ended with all of us parting ways. I told Myah I was going to meet up with a friend before going home. Once she left, I retreated back into the club walking past into Eric's office with him on my heels.  

"I see you can't stay away even on your days off," Eric teased closing the door behind him.  

"Why did you push away those girls?" I snapped crossing my arms.  

"They reeked of desperation."  

At least, he was honest.  

"Have you spoken to Godric lately?"  

Eric looked surprised at my mention of him.  

"No, he hasn't answered my calls and cut off our bond for the time being."  

"I'm sorry, that's not fair to you."  

"I didn't agree with his actions of recent so he's to blame not you."  

"Aren't you-"  

The boom was as if a crack of lightning followed by the wall exploding to bits. Being the closest, I felt numb feeling bits of metal embedded in my sides. Covered in rubble and dust, I looked up searching for Eric. He had a few nicks here and there but was ultimately unharmed. Eric lifted the slab of concrete that was crushing my lower half.  

Eric slowly lifted the back of my blouse checking over my injuries. He gently rolled me over pulling me into his lap. It happened too fast for me to realize. My mouth nearly choked on the blood from Eric's bleeding wrist. My wounds healed as I rolled over coughing. Pam appeared beside us in an instance.  

"No one is injured, the bomb was planted in Lyssa's office," Pam informed Eric.  

"I assume you can deal with this on your own?" Eric asked reaching to help me to my feet.  

Pam nodded.  

Sitting wordlessly, I stared out the window as Eric drove back to his house. I didn't protest when he pulled me into his house and into his room. I knew the effects of consuming vampire blood. It was a sacred act. Why did Eric do it?  

His room was warm with a fireplace with bookshelves built in. I sat down on the bed feeling on edge. Did one of my father's minions set the bomb or was it a standard vampire hate crime?  

"I promised to keep you safe, Lyssa," Eric admitted pulling off his leather jacket.  

Looking up, I marveled at how muscled he was. He had a bit of dried blood at the top of his chest now healed. He walked into his bathroom bring back a damp washcloth. Eric gently began to wash my arm removing grime and blood. He worked around my ruined clothes.  

"Can I borrow some clothes?"  

He nodded pulling out an extra black shirt.  

Changing in his bathroom, I decided to go braless because of how blood-soaked mine was. I tossed them into the trash. Grabbing another towel, I ran some warm water over it before reopening the door.  

Eric stood shirtless in low hanging jeans holding a white shirt in his hands. Breathless, I stepped forward to start to wipe away what blood was on his arms, chest, and face. I shivered when I would feel his toned muscle underneath my fingertips.  

After I finished he pulled his shirt over but not before giving me a long eyeful. His shirt went down to my mid thighs. Eric got rid of the washcloths before returning a second later with a bottle of water for me.  

"Come you need to rest," Eric insisted pulling the covers back on his bed watching me expectantly.  

I slipped in and pulled the cold covers over me watching him sit down beside me.  

"I going to go see what Pam found. I'll be back shortly until then rest."Eric stood after a few seconds.  

"Thank you, Eric."  

Leaning down he pressed a soft kiss to my forehead before disappearing leaving me to stare at the flames of the fireplace.  

When I awoke I could hear someone else in the room. Sitting up I could make out Eric with his back to me rummaging through his dresser. Dressed in black pajama pants he pulled a loose gray shirt over his shoulders.  

"Hey," I could help but smile at the ancient Viking.  

He turned a smoldering expression settled on his face.  

"I sent Godric a text about what happened. He sent a message to be careful," Eric stated sitting on the edge of the bed.  

I nodded numbly. Why did I hope he would come back?  

Eric winced.  

"You can feel my emotions, can't you?"  

Eric nodded his eyes casting the ground.  

"I'm sorry."  

"It was my choice, Lyssa. I don't regret it. Now, go back to sleep." Eric stood walking away.  

"Wait, where are you going to sleep?"  

"In another room."  

"You could stay if you want, it's your bed after all."  

"I thought you said you would never sleep with me?" Eric taunted smirking getting underneath the other side of the bed.  

I turned to lay on my side to face him laughing at him. Eric's eyes flickered down to my lips before he chuckles tucking his arm underneath his head.  

"Goodnight, Lyssa. Sweet dreams." 

  



	10. Chapter 10

That smug too sexy for his own good son of a bitch, I was now in the second week of rampant sex dreams. He enjoyed it too with the small little sly touches at work driving me crazy. Handing me a file, trailing his down my side leaving me breathless every god damn time. Pam loved to give me shit as well saying what she would do to me if she was in Eric’s position.  

“Long night?” Myah asked as I got back around six in the morning normal with my job.  

“If it didn't pay well I wouldn't work nights,” I replied giving her the bullshit explanation of me working at a hotel at night doing reception work along with bookkeeping.   

Crashing for the rest of the morning and early afternoon, I woke to clean up getting ready for work. I got there early to interview a vampire by the name of Andrew Moore. Instead of Eric sitting in it was Pam, he had some business to deal with and would back late.   

After covering the basic questions, he was more interested than previous vampires. They usually feared Eric that they wanted to leave as soon as possible.   

“So now that you know all about me, how about I ask a few questions, darling?” He purred in his smooth British accent.   

Pam rolled her eyes at him not impressed.   

“It's not every day I get interviewed by lovely ladies especially a human one,” Andrew continued reaching to across the table brushing my hand. I pulled back to pack up the files.  

“Ah, Mr. Moore, I see you made yourself at home by touching what's not yours,” Eric spat appearing next to my side puffing his shoulders out fishing for a challenge.   

“Apologies, Sheriff. I'll be on my way,” Andrew rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly quickly beelining towards the door.  

“Finally, it was getting old how he kept undressing you with his eyes,” Pam sneered walking out of the room sending me a wink.  

I stayed put sitting on top of the table as Eric loomed in front of me silently. I shivered feeling when he looked up eyes dark. Then left the room. I felt way to turned on by his eyes. He could feel it. My cheeks flushed with embarrassment.  

Eric stayed in his office all night which was odd. No inappropriate touches or comments at all. Pam shrugged his behavior off and told me to ignore him. I was about to leave when I noticed Eric still in his office. I walked in shutting the door behind me.   

“I am about to take off. Need anything else done?” I asked leaning against his desk.  

“No,” He didn't even bother to look up.  

“Is everything okay? You seem distant.”   

“I'm fine, Lyssa, no need to be concerned.”   

“Eric, look at me.” I stepped closer as he looked at me with clear eyes.  

“What do you want?” He asked softly.   

“I want to make sure you aren't mad at me. I can't feel your emotions but something is up with you.”  

“I want you.”  

“You don't mean that. And if you ever did have me as you call it, I would be tossed aside when you were finished with me like Godric did.”  

“I like sleeping next to you. I like how you and Pam banter. I feel more human when around you. I'm not Godric, please let me prove that to you. I know you want me too.”   

 Crossing my arms, I turned to look at the ground my heart warming at his words. I stepped forward placing my hands on his shoulders leaning to slowly press my lips against his. It felt right like how Godric used too.  

I yelped as Eric moved us over to the couch in a second with me on his lap. I smiled into the kiss when his hands brushed up my back. He pulled away before kissing and nibbling down my neck making me moan and buck against him. Eric growled pulling away eyes nearly black.  

“You drive me insane,” he growled.  

I grinned placing a kiss to his nose before going to his throat placing light kisses up and down making his eyes shut moaning.   

“Come home with me?” Eric asked making me pull back.  

I nodded breathlessly.  

The sun rose before anything happened. I ended up in one of his shirts cuddled next to Eric for a solid eight hours. I woke up and chatted with Sophie for some time before eating and showering. I crawled back as Eric was waking up. I grinned tracing the planes of his chest with my fingertips placing light kisses here and there. Eric soon flipped me over his tongue going to work on my neck and upper chest. I tugged off his shirt leaving me in a sports bra and shorts. He left love bites everywhere making him smug when he would see them later.   

“Pam’s going to cover for us tonight, she has a friend helping her out so we can do whatever you want,” Eric explained traveling down to my stomach licking and nibbling.  “I have a few ideas,” I replied grinning.   

“This wasn't exactly what I had in mind,” Eric stated as I sat in his lap as I started Harry Potter marathon on TV.   

“You did say whatever I want,” I replied laughing.  

We watched for a while with Eric sneaking in a kiss or two here or there. I slowly began to tease him. Bending over to get the remote or fidgeting in his lap making him growl and tell me to knock it off, then he started to fight back. His hands traveled up my legs settling on my inner thigh kneading softly. Making me stifle a moan when his tongue and teeth play with my ear.   

I could feel him underneath me. I buck backward getting the reaction I was looking for. Eric whisks us back to the bedroom and both of our shirts are off before he pushes me back to the bed.   

  

**Caution:** Sex scene skip until bolded words if upset by content.  

  

My eyes flicker up as he looks down at me with predatory eyes. He reaches down unbuckling his jeans. His manhood springs out making my mouth dry. Eric was impressive and it sent a heat rush through me to my core. He watched my reaction giving himself a stroke making me ache in wanting.   

 I slowly leaned forward to replace his hand with mine. He muttered my name head snapped back and eyes shut. I stopped after a bit to peel off my bra guiding his hands to my chest. Eric's eyes flew open pushing me back to kiss my chest and take my nipples between his teeth.  

“Fuck, Eric,” I moaned as he traveled down to pull down my shorts and underwear. He growled not wasting any time spreading my legs. Eric placed kisses up from my thighs to my core before systematically kissing and licking making me not able to form words. I tugged on his hair after a minute trying to get him to stop. He pulled up licking his lips.  

“You going to make me,” I warned shakily.  

“I want you to taste you on my lips. Indulge me, love,” he purred lowering his head making me gasp and roll my hips.  

A few minutes later, I moan Eric's name tugging his hair before coming down from my high. Eric didn't waste time.  

“Lyssa, can I,” he asked fisting his hard on aching.  

“Yes, whatever it is yes.”   

Eric entered me going slow letting me adjust to his size.  

“You feel better than I imagined. Fuck,” Eric moaned eyes screwing shut before increasing his pace until we both finished together.   

Leaving us both sated for a few minutes, Eric held me to his chest kissing my forehead. After a couple rounds of trying new positions, Eric ordered me a pizza before helping me shower.  

  **Read on!**  

He was attentive and a bit possessive at times but Eric Northman kept his promises. We couldn't keep our hands off each other for the following months. I let Eric finally drink from me during sex. I see what people raved about. I felt the blood bond on my side now feeling his emotions as well making us more in-tune with each other.  

 I knew Godric felt the bond because Pam does, but we haven't heard from in since the text message. I didn't dare tell Sookie about the bond, knowing she would not approve. She was now with a werewolf named Alcide who made her happy. I felt stable again since my sister died which made everything too perfect to last for long.   

  

Meanwhile in Dallas…  

  

“How long do you plan on shutting them out?” Isabel asked fiddling with her hair.  

“As long is her father poses a threat, Eric will protect her for now,” Godric answered pacing.   

“What if he grows feelings for Lyssa?”   

“I'll reach that road if we get there.”  

“Hey, Godric, Isabel, what's on the agenda for tonight?” Olivia Summers strolled in smiling at her Isabel, her new sheriff. 


	11. Chapter 11

The cell was cold. I preferred that if I do survive that I never sleep on a concrete floor ever again. Reflecting on how I got here and I haven't felt this scared alone since losing Olivia. My bond with Eric felt strained so I bet I was far away from him but the stuff they injected me with might be dampening down the effects of the blood bond. I felt sluggish and exhausted but could feel Eric's panic in the back of my mind.   

Three days earlier.  

I just got back from Fangtasia deciding to hit the hay until something started to ring.  

“Hello?” I mumbled still half asleep.  

“Sorry to call you but I got in a car crash. Could you come pick me up?” Myah whimpered making me rush to get dressed.  

I pulled up to a white van that was parked along the side of the road. Myah was talking with two other men while examining the damage the car took from hitting a tree. Thank god, Myah looked okay.   

“Thank heavens you came. I owe you,” She gushed giving me a hug.  

She didn't let go and pulled tighter when someone placed a cloth over my mouth. I held my breath struggling to try and get out her grip. When the other man jabbed me in the side, screaming in pain. I soon blacked out.   

Waking up, hogged tied in the back of the van to watch Myah take a syringe injecting me with a clear substance. I struggled feeling Eric's panic faded to darkness.  

  

Eric POV  

I jerked awake feeling Lyssa’s fear for about twenty seconds before it was gone. I could feel her location but not her emotions just a hollow shell where she usually was. Calling, Godric was futile and I was stuck to do nothing until the sun went down in ten hours.  

“What's wrong?” Pam asked rushing in reeling from the panic she felt from me.  

“I felt Lyssa’s fear then it disappeared and I can't feel anything,” Eric panicked calling Alcide to try and follow the direction he felt her heading towards.   

I hated waiting the grueling hours until I could find Lyssa. If anyone had so much touched her, I swear to rip them limb from limb. Pam and I flew to Dallas as fast as we could. I could barely feel her location and Alcide apparently lost them when they switched vehicles.   

I didn't knock but stormed in to see Godric mingling on the side with Isabel and a young woman.   

Godric opened our bond feeling my fear and anger. He also felt my bond with Lyssa. He was surprised and a bit jealous.  

“Lyssa’s been kidnapped,” I snapped making the two women looked at me shocked.   

  

Lyssa POV   

My mom came down with a tray of food. I turned my back to her not wanting to her harsh words.  

“They won't come for you. They vampires they don't care about people just food to play with to them. Your father thinks you can change through some conversion therapy. I hope you see what we have been trying to show the world. Your sister would have understood,” she spat leaving the tray just outside of the cell before leaving.  

I grabbed the roll nibbling on it despite being sick to my stomach. I could hear Eric reaction if I didn't eat in my head of patronizing me to save my strength. My head battled with the thought of Eric not going for me. Did Eric tell Godric? Did Godric not care because he already moved on. My panic increased making me questioned if the life I had built was a sham.    

I woke up being dragged from my cell blindfolded until I was set down in a room on a bed. I could feel the drugs they gave me wearing off feeling that Eric close by. Someone took my blindfold off to reveal a young attractive man in the room with me.  

“Hello, Alyssa, the first step of your therapy is establishing someone who you can trust. I'm James and going to be your partner for the time being,” He explained sitting down next to me placing a hand on my zip tie hands.  

“Don't touch me,” I spat moving to stand when he pushed me back on the bed.   

“We have to make you better, Alyssa. I've been ordered to help provide you with the comfort of a man.”   

Screaming, I kicked trying to hurt James when he tried to get closer. Unintentionally, I can feel a surge of panic from Eric and his emotion of rage grow.   

James finally grew angered using his size to his advantage to tackle me. Wrapping a hand around my throat, I brought my elbow up hard knocking him backward. The door flew open and in rushed Eric, Godric, Isabel, and Pam rushed in. Godric knocked James unconscious with a swift punch. I felt relieved breathing in Eric's scent as he clutched me to his chest. Eric stroked my hair as I let out a sob into his chest. He kissed the top of my head pulling me to stand.   

Eric shot everyone a look.  

“We will be outside,” Isabel noted walking out with Pam. Godric smiled sadly at me before leaving as well.  

“You father was more clever than he thought with his defenses. I wanted to come for you the moment you were taken. I'm sorry. I hated feeling so powerless,” Eric hissed his eyes bitter.   

“I should have seen Myah coming,” I seethed at myself.  

“I should have dug into her background before letting her live with you.”  

“No more what ifs. I still haven't gotten my reunion kiss. Are you losing your game, Northman?”   

Eric shook his head pulling me down for an aggressive kiss his hands wandering. I smiled at him my hands tugging at his hair. Pulling his lip between my teeth he groaned pulling away.  

“Later.”  

We walked up from the basement of the church's new base following Godric, Pam, and Isabel. I couldn't look at Godric without feeling upset and sad. I didn't want to make Eric have to deal with my emotions about his maker. Eric kept his arm tight around me as we stepped outside.   

I noticed dozens of cop cars around arresting people. Eric filled me in that they had been testing on vampires as well as kidnapping people with relationships with vampires trying to cure them. I noticed my father being put into a cop car. He refused to look in my eyes. Eric rubbed my back as the car drove away. I turned to see Godric, Isabel, Pam, and the back a dark haired woman conversing. Godric put a hand on the woman's shoulder making my heart drop. Of course, he was just here on sheriff business with Isabel. Godric was with another woman and that should be okay.   

I hated that Eric felt my jealousy.   

The woman turned.   

“Olivia?” I asked dumbfounded.  

Her crooked grin confirmed that it was really her.  

“Hey, Lys, what have you been up to?” She asked smirking.  

“Not much, how about you?” I squeaked tears pouring over as she walked up to give me a crushing hug.  

“After Godric found me, just helping stop a war between humans and vampires, so not much.” She pulled away with red tracks down her face.  

I had so many questions to ask her. I didn't know where to start.  

“Come, I'm sure you could use a shower and some food. Want to ride back with me if your Viking can share you for a second?” Olivia glanced over at Eric smirking.  

“It's not every day she has a sister comes back to life. We will meet up with you two back at the nest,” Eric smiled at me following Godric, Isabel, and Pam into a car.  

Olivia and I got into a car with her driving. She forced me to drink a bottle of water and eat a Pb & j she made herself with love she specified.   

“Now, I know I have a lot of explaining to do but let me explain how much Godric cares for you. He told me about your relationship before he left. I know you have moved on but he left to protect you and find me. He talks about you is nonstop. He's helped me so much giving me a home and support. Go easy on him.”   

“Why didn't you come to me? Everyone thought you were dead, I saw your body. I went to call for help but your body was gone after I called the police.”  

“I wasn't in control. I didn't want to burden anyone. I could exactly go back to my old life. I see that was selfish but I didn't want to drag you into this life. Besides, being in love with two vampires, you did that by yourself.”  

“If Sookie knew that I was with Eric she would have a cow. Nice to know you're so chill about vampires, my vampire sister.” I joked.  

“She's with Alcide back at the nest. Trust me she knows, she slapped Eric when he told her you two shared a bond. He held his own with his argument without ripping her throat out. He shut up saying they wouldn't know where or how you were feeling if you two weren't connected. To see Northman threaten Sookie, to keep her opinion to herself was something I'd pay to see again. She understands what it's like for people not approve of her so she won't be that tough on you. Eric said to blame him not you.”  

“You're going to stick around after? I mean I'm looking for a new roommate since my last one kidnapped me.”  

“Sounds perfect, besides Pam's easy on the eyes.”  

 I cringed making an unattractive snort.  

“If she keeps you around. I'll put up with Pam's sexual comments just for you.”  

  

Sookie quickly whisked me away upstairs to grab me fresh clothes to freshen up. She gushed about how she approved of Eric and I. Saying, she apologized for not being able to tell her about Eric and I. Explaining that she had no place to judge. She left me with fresh clothes leaving me to shower. Stepping out in a towel, Eric sat on the bed with his hands on his knees in thought.  

“Don't hurt yourself you might get wrinkles,” I joked dropping the towel putting on the clothes that sat next to him. He ignored me even when I dropped my towel. I could feel frustration and fear from his side his bond.  

“Eric? What's wrong?” I asked placing my hands trying to get him to look at me.   

He looked up with red tears in his eyes.  

“I should have known Godric left to protect you. Now, you're going to go back to him,” Eric snapped pushing my hands away.  

“I'm not going to leave you. I’m the one who should be worried about you finding someone else.”  

“I'm not an idiot, Lyssa. I feel how you feel about each other.”  

“So you know everything then. You going to push me away when I love you?”   

Eric looked at me feeling the words through our bond making him chuckle before erupting into booming laughter.  

I tilt my head puzzled.  

“I pour out my heart and you laugh?” I hissed crossing my arms hurt.  

“Calm down, my love. I love you so much I was afraid of losing you.”  

Eric stood leaning down to kiss my forehead.  

“I believe I have a solution that will make everyone happy.”  

  

Walking downstairs, I felt in the same place I did a year ago blushing like a virgin now without the virgin part. I glanced to see Isabel now in Godric’s chair. With Pam, Olivia, and Godric sitting around her. The room bustled but I was only focused on one person.   

Godric glanced at me and I motioned to follow me outside to the balcony.   

“Before you say anything, I want to apologize,” Godric started walking to stand beside me looking at the stars.   

“Godric,” I interrupted looking into his eyes that I missed so much, the eyes of my first love.  

“Please, Lyssa. Just give me two minutes. I hate myself for leaving you but when Isabel told me about the possibility of your sister being alive I knew it was the right thing. The possibility of giving you false hope was a risk I was unwilling to take. I kept Eric out my business with trying to contain his religious group before they tried to go after the two of you. I figured if I kept them occupied they would set their sights on me instead of you. I know I was wrong and selfish.   

I love you and Eric so much that I'm happy you two have found each other. When we met I was in a dark place but you found me. I want to make you happy even if it means never seeing you again.”  

“Are you finished?”  

Godric nodded.  

I jumped forward springing up on my toes kissing Godric with the passion of past months fueled with regret, anger, and unconditional love.  

I pulled away grinning wiping away the start of a tear in Godric's eye.  

“If you will take us, Eric and I want you to be with us.”  

“Nothing would make me happier.”  

I grabbed his hand with mine looking out against the sky as sunrise neared. I smile up at the fading stars knowing that the night would come again.   

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for your support. If I did write a sequel what would you want to see? This was my first True Blood fanfiction ever so would you like to see another Godric/oc/Eric or just Eric or Godric fanfic? Please let me know your feedback.


End file.
